Seeds of Destruction
by Real Human Being
Summary: Inspired by the Super Broly movie I decided to create my own story retelling the tale of another Saiyan, Turles, as a mercenary he offers his services across the Universe in search of nothing but money, that was until he found a seed capable of growing a tree with a miraculous fruit that increases your power and heal your wounds, he chooses to use this power for his own benefit.
1. Prologue

**Seeds of Destruction**

**Prologue**

**The Rogue Mercenary**

For many years the Saiyans worked under the command of King Cold and every Saiyan in the Universe including King Vegeta bowed their heads to him, but not every Saiyan accepted to work under his dictatorship, there were those who seek their own destiny outside of Planet Vegeta and beyond the control of Cold, one of these Saiyans was a young mercenary named Turles, powerful enough to live beyond the dictatorship of King Cold and his army, one day, 3 years prior to the destruction of their planet, Turles was called to the Royal Chambers by King Vegeta itself.

— Introducing Turles! – Announced a small Saiyan.

Turles walked towards the King who was sitting in a throne in a room full of guards.

— Leave us! – Ordered the King.

Every Saiyan in the room left with the exception of Turles and King Vegeta.

— So, what do I owe the honor, my King? – Said Turles with a mischievous smile.

— Spare me of your humor. – Said King Vegeta – I wouldn't call you without a good reason.

— So you got a service for me? – Asked Turles – Must be important if you went after a mercenary instead of your loyal soldiers.

— Indeed… - King Vegeta said – Turles, you must be aware of our history and our battle against the Tuffles that led to the foundation of this Planet.

— I heard about it, why? – Said Turles.

— Because it appears that my ancestors didn't do a good job assuring that they were all dead – Said King Vegeta – And now they are coming back and using our weapons against us, you can guess where I'm going with this…

— You want me to kill the remaining Tuffles. – Said Turles – That's a tall request, King… you know my price.

— Yes, yes, I know, you only work for gold – Said King Vegeta – So here...

King Vegeta tossed a gold coin at Turles, who grabbed it in the air.

— You'll get a gold coin for each head your bring me. – Said King Vegeta – And Turles, if this conversation ever gets out of this room I'll put your head on a stake, no one can know about this, especially Cold…

— Only worry about your royal business or how to clean Cold's boots or something... – Said Turles – I know how to keep a secret, is that all?

— Yes – Said King Vegeta, containing his anger – You can leave now, and don't come back without a good reason.

Turles left the room with a confident smile, from that moment his hunt to the remaining tuffles began.

For the next 3 years Turles would hunt down every Tuffle in the Universe and kill them, wether be man, woman, elderly or even children, he was paid to kill every last one of them and that's what he would do, for each death a gold coin awaited him, most of them putted up a fight in the beginning but after news started to spread that a single Saiyan was hunting them, they started to hide, but it wasn't enough, it took years but he managed to find every last one of them, and after killing the final Tuffle in the Universe, he got back to his pod and flew towards Planet Vegeta, but in the same place as always, there was nothing, he double checked to see if he was in the right location, but right where Planet Vegeta was supposed to be there was just an empty void filled with space dust, he putted on the old scouter he received from King Vegeta to see if there was any information about it and there he received a message.

_"To the remaining Saiyans across the universe, 2 hours ago a massive meteor impacted against Planet Vegeta, the planet has been completely destroyed and 97% of your race has been completely annihilated."_

— A meteor? I thought this planet was ready to deal with this type of thing.

Before he had any more time to think about his situation, he received another message on his scouter.

_"Lord Freeza is terribly sorry for your loss, the remaining Saiyans must to go to Planet 98 to receive aid from the Freeza forces and take your new orders."_

— New orders? Now? The planet has just been destroyed and he wants to order us around…

Turles was still confused about the situation, he couldn't believe Planet Vegeta was destroyed by a meteor, but whatever happened, new orders just came in, and as a mercenary that meant a new business opportunity, after all, someone had to pay for his services, he was just about to go back to his pod when something got his attention, his scouter detected a weak presence, when he looked for the source, right on the middle of where Planet Vegeta once was he could see a small green seed, he tried to ignore it, but something about it caught his attention, of all things, what was a seed doing there? And why did his scouter detect it? Too curious to let it pass, Turles approached it and took a better look with his scouter.

— A seed? With a power level of 1007? What is the meaning of this? – He asked, analyzing the seed in his hand. - There must be something wrong with my scouter…

Turles was about to go away, but his scouter continued to detect that seed, its signature wasn't going to go away.

— This thing must be broken after all, well, I guess I'll get a new one when I meet up with Freeza.

Turles picked the seed, placed inside a small container and got in his pod to head towards the Planet for the orders, but when he approached it he realized that the planet was empty, confused, he landed his pod anyway and got out, once there he was greeted with two power levels waiting for him, he recognized one of them as Ginyu, an elite soldier from Freeza Forces, he didn't knew him very well, but he knew it wasn't someone to be messed with, and the other was just one of the many soldiers of Freeza's army that he recognized by its armor and the scouter on his face.

— So, I'm here, you got a job for me? – Asked Turles

— Turles! – Screamed Ginyu – You are late! – He said, doing an odd pose.

— The message didn't say anything about a time for this meeting.

— Yes it did! – Yelled Ginyu.

— N-No it didn't, sir… - Said the small creature next to Ginyu.

— Doesn't matter! – Screamed Ginyu, doing another pose – You received a direct order from Lord Freeza! You should answer it as soon as possible!

— Different from you, I'm not one of Freeza's lapdogs. – Said Turles, getting annoyed at Ginyu.

— Oh, so I take you're not willing to follow his orders? – Asked Ginyu, in a much more serious tone.

— I don't care about who is giving the orders as long as the payment is good. – Said Turles.

— You demand a payment? You should be satisfied with the honor of working under Lord Freeza's orders! – Said Ginyu.

— As if! If that lizard wants me to work for him then he better pay me! – Said Turles.

Ginyu and Turles stared at each other in silence, it was clear that they could attack each other at any second.

— C-Calm down now, we're not here to fight! – Said the small creature, trying to calm both men down.

— Then why am I here? – Asked Turles on an impatient tone.

— You are here because your race has been destroyed and Lord Freeza was kind enough to offer his services for you. – Said Ginyu.

— As I said, if he wants my services, he gotta pay. – Said Turles.

Once again, Turles and Ginyu stared at each other in silence.

— Turles, I expected us to be partners, I even considered letting you join the Ginyu Force, but clearly. – Ginyu paused for a second.

For some reason, Turles felt his body get a lot heavier, then he realized he was completely paralyzed, not being able to move a muscle.

— That's not an option… - Ginyu concluded.

— Ginyu! What did you do to me?! – Asked Turles.

— Oh, I didn't do anything, this is the work of my great companion, Guldo! Excellent work! – Screamed Ginyu.

— Hehehe, thank you, sir! – Said a small fat green creature behind Turles.

— Ginyu! What do you think you're doing? – Asked Turles, trying to free himself from Guldo's paralysis.

— As one of Lord Freeza's 'dogs' as you putted, I'm simply following his commands! And I was told to get rid of any savage creature who's not willing to follow him, and unfortunartely…

Ginyu started charging a big purple energy ball in the palm of his hand.

— Ginyu! – Yelled Turles, still immobilized by Guldo.

— You fit that description! – Said Ginyu before launching his attack against Turles, his attacked hit on the middle of his chest, leaving a massive hole on his armor.

Guldo deactivated his technique and Turles's body fell on the ground, he wasn't dead, but it was clear that it was just a matter of time.

— Good work, Guldo! I'm proud to have you in my team! – Said Ginyu.

— Thank you very much, sir! – Said Guldo.

— We must perform the victory dance once we get back!

— Is… is that really necessary? – Asked Guldo.

— Of course! – Exclaimed Ginyu.

— S-Sir! What about him? – Asked the soldier besides Ginyu.

— Huh? Just leave him there, he's going to die sooner or later anyway, oh, and before I forget.

Ginyu launched another attack against Turles's pod, exploding it to pieces, with the explosion, the seed inside the pod fell on the ground and buried itself on the floor.

— If anyone asks, Turles died on an accident with his pod.

— U-Understood! – Said the man.

Ginyu and Guldo started heading to his ship and leave the planet, but when the soldier tried to follow them, his body was immobilized by Guldo.

— I hope you understand that there can't be any witnesses to what just happened, so I must leave you in this planet. – Said Ginyu.

— W-What?! – Asked the man.

— I won't kill you out of respect for your years of service for Lord Freeza, but I can't allow you to come with us either, farewell! – Said Ginyu, as he and Guldo flied away with the ship.

When their ship was far away, Guldo's technique turned itself off and the man was free from his control.

— Damnit! That bastard Ginyu! – The man yelled in anger.

The seed that was buried on the ground quickly started growing into a tree, its massive roots expanded across the planet so fast that it was like an earthquake was in course.

— W-w-w-what is happening?

In seconds, a giant full grown tree was born, almost as big as the planet it was on, draining the resources of it to keep itself alive.

— What the hell is this thing? – Asked the soldier, in fear.

From one of its many branches, a fruit grown up and fell besides Turles' head, the soldier grabbed the fruit.

— Is this some sort of fruit? I never saw anything like it...

After taking a look at the fruit he got curious and took a small bite from it, when he swallowed, he could feel the power inside his body growing, multiplying, he never felt so strong in all his life.

— This… this is amazing! I bet not even Ginyu could touch me with this power! - The soldier looked down at Turles' body - But… I'd rather not face him and that his entire team on my own.

The minion looked at Turles' body on the floor, he was barely alive, but if he eat the fruit his forces would definitely go back to him, with his help there wasn't any doubt that he could have his revenge on Ginyu, maybe not even Freeza could touch him!

The man took a piece from the fruit and placed it in Turles' mouth.

— Come on, eat this up, you'll feel a lot better when you do. – He said.

Turles did as he said, he chew the fruit and swallowed and he could feel his power coming back to him, not only that, but increasing.

— Ah… what happened? – Asked Turles.

— Ginyu attacked you and left both of us to die in this rock.

— I know that, but how am I not dead? – Asked Turles, laying down on the floor looking at the wound on his chest.

— Oh, this giant tree over here suddenly grew out of the floor and this fruit fell out of it, I gave it a piece of it to you and you're back, it must have really powerful healing properties. - Said the soldier.

Turles looked at the tree and the fruit on the man's hand, that thing saved his life, but where did it come from? That giant tree definitely wasn't there when Ginyu attacked him, and now it's big enough to cover the sunlight.

— This fruit is amazing! I only took a bite of it and I could feel a power that I never felt before! Hehe, that Ginyu will never see me coming! – Said the soldier, thinking of his revenge.

Turles took the fruit from the man's head and ate the rest of it, it was true, not only his strength was completely restored, but it was greater than before.

— This fruit, is there more of it? – Asked Turles.

— Maybe, but that's the only one I found.

— Only one… - Reflected Turles.

— Eh… clearly you need a rest after what happened, so wait here, I'll go look for more, okay?

— I'm fine. – Said Turles, getting up from the floor – I'll look up with you.

— Well… in this case, let's go then, I'll lead the way.

The minion looked around the tree for more fruits, he found a couple but none of them were as effective as the first one.

— Hmm, maybe these are rotten? I don't feel any different after eating these…

— Or maybe they haven't matured yet… - Turles said.

— Could be, but we don't have time to wait for these things to mature.

— Why not? From where I'm standing time is all we have in this place. - Turles replied.

— Hehe, that's where you're wrong, Ginyu might have abandoned us here but I already called for backup with my scouter, it might take some time but I'm definitely getting out of here.

— Seems like you thought about everything. – Said Turles, looking at one of the fruits.

— What about you? Will you come with me? I'm thinking about looking for more of these and give myself a good rank on Freeza's army, with enough of those we could easily get rid of Ginyu and live an easy life.

Turles also planned to get more fruits, but with a different goal in mind, he didn't care about Ginyu of Freeza, all he really wanted was money and this fruits could be a very handy source of income, with enough of them no one in the universe could lay a finger on him, but for that he would need more of these fruits, whatever they were, but where did the seed come from? Perhaps a science project from Freeza's army? The only thing that came to his mind was the seed he got at Planet Vegeta. Whatever the case was, he had to find more of it.

— Before that, do you know where my pod is? – Asked Turles.

— Oh, I'm sorry but Ginyu destroyed it right before this tree started growing.

— I see… - Said Turles.

That confirmed his suspicions, somehow, the seed he got from Planet Vegeta's remains got on the floor and became this tree, now it was time to put his plans into action, he needed to find more seeds and plant them… alone.

— You there. – Said Turles.

— My name is…

— I don't care, just give me your armor. – Demanded Turles.

— M-My armor? Why? – The minion asked.

— As you can see, thanks to Ginyu, there's a hole on mine, so I need a new one.

— But… it wouldn't fit you, you're way bigger than me.

— Don't play dumb, I know these things expand, it will fit me just fine.

— A-Alright…

The minion took his armor off and gave it to Turles, as he predicted, it fitted him perfectly.

— Ah, thanks, that's a lot better. – Turles said.

— Okay, can we focus on the fruits now? – The minion said, turning his back against Turles to analyze the tree.

That was the moment he was waiting for, when the soldier turned his back on him, Turles quickly approached him from behind and got him on a rear naked choke.

— T-Turles? What are you doing? – Asked the man, trying to breath.

— You are right about one thing, with these fruits we could beat even Freeza together, but I don't care about any of that, all I know is that this thing will make my job a lot easier, and I'd rather not share it with anyone.

— Y-You bastard!

Turles tightened the choke and felt his neck breaking between his arms, only then he let the body go and fall lifeless on the floor.

— With that out of the way I just need to figure out a way to get the hell out of here.

The answer to his problems came from the heavens, a small ship crewed by two soldiers landed on the planet.

— We got an emergency backup request, was that from you? – Asked the first soldier.

— Yeah, me and my... partner were attacked some time ago, unfortunately he got killed… - Said Turles.

— Oh… and how did that happen? – Asked the second soldier.

— I broke his neck. – Turles answered, with a grin in his face.

Before the man could react, Turles grabbed him by the neck and lifted his body from the ground, the man desperately tried to get rid of his grip, but the saiyan's fingers only got tighter around his neck.

Surprised by his sudden attack, the second soldier proceeded to pull his own gun and point at Turles.

— Hehe, don't think that just because you're some hotshot you'll survive this, these guns are just as powerful as Lord Freeza's energy blasts! – Said the second soldier.

— Just as powerful as Freeza? I guess that's a good way to test my power, go ahead, shoot me. – Said Turles.

— S-Shoot you? Are you crazy?

— Crazy? No, just curious, so go ahead, shoot me, but have in mind that if you don't kill me…

Turles tightened his grip even more around the soldier's neck, his eyes started rolling on his head and his face got red before turning purple, and after a few seconds, they could hear a snap. Turles grinned and let go of the soldier's corpse on the floor.

— I'll kill you... – Said Turles in a menacing tone. – So you better not miss!

The second soldier got tears in his eyes, he tried to aim at Turles but his hands couldn't stop trembling, Turles started laughing and approaching him, the soldier's knees got weaker, at each step Turles made, he felt like he was closer to death.

Now face to face with him, Turles grabbed his hand and putted the tip of the soldier's pistol against his forehead.

— W-W-What are you doing? – The soldier managed to ask.

— Seems like you had some trouble with your aim, but there's no way you'll miss like this. – Turles said – So by all means, pull the trigger...

Following his order, the soldier pulled the trigger and shot Turles' head at point blank, a curtain of smoke raised from the shot, covering their bodies, when the smoke went down, Turles was smiling, his head was bleeding from the shot, but he was still alive.

— Oh… oh no... – Said the soldier.

— Congratulations – Said Turles.

— H-How is this possible?! – Said the second soldier in shock.

— My turn! – Said Turles.

Turles grabbed the soldier's arm and landed his knee on his guts, leaving him gasping for air, the soldier fell on the ground trying to recover, but Turles lifted his body by the neck and started charging an energy ball against his chest.

— I-I-I give up! – Said the soldier, trying to avoid his death.

Turles laughed at his words.

— You give up? – Said Turles with a grin in his face.

— Y-Y-Yes! Here, take my gun, just don't kill me! – He pleaded, offering his weapon to Turles.

— Well, thank you for your offer. – Said Turles, taking the gun from the soldier's hand – but I have to deny it.

Turles pointed the gun point blank at the soldier's head and pulled the trigger, putting a hole in his brain.

Now he stood as the only living creature on the entire planet, even the tree itself gave signs that it was about to die, Turles got inside the ship the soldiers came in and got out of the planet.

Now on outer space, to simply test the limits of his power, Turles released multiple energy balls against the planet, and to his satisfaction, it blew up with the impact, but then he saw something he wasn't expecting, amongst the space dust from the left overs of the planet there was a seed, identical to the one he saw on the remains of Planet Vegeta, now he understood where it came from, when a planet is destroyed, the seed will come from its remains, waiting for someone to plant it, if he wanted more seeds he had to destroy more planets, now with had a goal in mind, Turles took the seed and parted away.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Age 758**

For the later years, Turles spent most of his time destroying planets, collecting the seeds, planting them, eating the fruits and repeating the process, he did this process enough times to be one of the most powerful beings in the universe outside of Freeza's army, he was even hired multiple times to protect civilizations from Freeza's influences, and many times lazy soldiers from Freeza's army paid him to conquer a planet in their place, he didn't care about credit or glory, all he wanted was their money so he could live the independent life he wanted, when he wasn't working as a mercenary he was spending his rewards on bars and brothels across the galaxies, and in one of these bars he found two Saiyans like him, he didn't spent much time in Planet Vegeta but he recognized one of them as Prince Vegeta himself, since he was in a good mood, Turles decided to approach them.

— Your majesty, I wasn't expecting to meet someone of your class in a place like this. – Said Turles.

Before he could get any closer, a bald Saiyan stood in his way.

— Who the hell do you think you are to approach the prince like this? – Asked the bald man.

Vegeta took a look at Turles, he didn't recognize him, but he recognized his tail, a Saiyan, much like himself.

— It's okay, Nappa. – Said Vegeta.

— Nappa? – Turles burst in laughter – What the hell happened to your hair?

— W-What? You bastard… - Said Nappa, grinding his teeth.

— Watch your mouth! A low class warrior like you doesn't have the right to speak to the elite in such manner! – Said Vegeta.

— Low class warrior? – Asked Turles – I advise you not to underestimate me, "prince", but leaving that aside, I didn't come here to start a fight, as fun as that would be.

— Then what the hell do you want? – Nappa asked.

— I simply came here to offer my services as a mercenary. – Said Turles.

— Ha! Your services? What makes you think that we need the help of a scum like you? – Asked Vegeta.

— I don't know, perhaps it was the scouter you're wearing, or maybe your armor, you claim to be an "elite" but you're just another one of Freeza's dogs, you always come barking to me when you need help.

— What did you say? – Asked Nappa.

— Your heard me the first time, when you're too lazy for a work or you see a planet that's a little stronger than usual you always come to my services, this time I was kind enough to come to you.

— If you keep talking like that I'll make you swallow your teeth! – Screamed Nappa.

— I'd like to see you try… - Answered Turles.

Before a fight broke out, another Saiyan with longer hair wearing a similar armor approached them.

— Here are the drinks. – Said the third Saiyan, holding two glasses of martini.

Then he stopped and took a long look at Turles.

— What the hell are you looking at? – Asked Turles.

— K-Kakarot? – Asked the Saiyan.

— Kakarot? My name is Turles.

— Sorry, is just that you look a lot like my younger brother…

— I guess the low class warriors are mostly carbon copy of each other. – Joked Turles.

— Raditz, since you're here, go with him. – Ordered Vegeta.

— W-What? Go where? – Asked Raditz, confused.

— To our next planet, I'm curious to see if this man is really strong as he says or all he can do is talk. – Said Vegeta.

— Oh, so you're interested on my services after all? I'm glad, but I don't work for free you know, if you want to hire me you gotta show the reward first. – Said Turles.

— Of course I know that, I'm not stupid, Nappa, show him the money. – Said Vegeta.

— Uh… right. – Said Nappa.

Nappa grabbed a sack full of gold and showed it to Turles.

— But don't you think you'll get paid before the job is done. – Said Vegeta.

— Of course, so what's the work? – Asked Turles.

— You'll take Raditz with you to conquer this planet, don't get me wrong, I am more than capable of doing it myself, but I'd rather not waste my time, so you two will do it, if you manage to finish the job the money is yours. – Said Vegeta.

— Heh, and here I thought you'd give me a challenge, very well, I'll accept your deal. – Said Turles.

— Raditz will take you there, don't worry, I'll be waiting here for your return, if you survive that is. - Said Vegeta with a cocky smile

— And how can I know you'll really be here when I come back? – Asked Turles.

— You can use Nappa's pod to go to this planet. – Said Vegeta.

— W-What? – Asked Nappa.

— Hmm, okay, tell me where this planet is and the job will be done. – Said Turles.

Turles and Vegeta continued to discuss the details of the job for a few more minutes, when Turles got enough information, he got in Nappa's pod and parted away with Radditz.

— This is the place. – Said Radditz, getting out of the pod.

The planet was mostly a massive desert of red sand, there was barely any oxygen in the atmosphere, most of the air was pure sulfur.

— Hmpf, this place stinks. – Said Turles, when he also got out of his pod.

— Well, now you know why that bastard Vegeta sent us here in his place. – Said Raditz, putting on a gas mask over his mouth and nose.

— Whatever, let's just get this done with so we can get the hell out of here. – Said Turles.

Suddenly, they felt the floor shaking beneath their feet.

— What now? – Asked Turles.

— Watch out! This place is overtaken by giant sandworms! – Screamed Raditz.

Right after saying that, a giant purple worm like creature came out of the ground and tried to attack them.

— Oh, that's just great! Sandworms! – Said Turles.

Turles was annoyed for allowing himself to be fooled by Vegeta, besides the terrible odor on the atmosphere of the planet, underground monsters were by far the enemy he hated the most, it was painfully annoying to kill them, most of the time he simply destroyed the entire planet instead of killing them one by one, but that wasn't an option there, he was hired to conquer this planet and he wouldn't give Vegeta the satisfaction of failing this job.

Turles killed the creature with a single punch to the face, despite the annoying nature of the enemy, they were weak.

— I-Incredible! – Said Raditz, surprised by Turles' power.

— Behind you! – Screamed Turles, pointing at another monster behind Raditz.

— Double Sunday! – Yelled Raditz.

Releasing two energy beams from his hands, Raditz also killed the creature with a single attack.

— Impressive, I guess you're not bad after all. – Said Turles.

— I may not be as strong as Vegeta or Nappa, but don't you dare to call me weak! – Said Raditz.

— With someone like you by my side we shouldn't have much trouble dealing with these things. – Said Turles.

— Sure, if we get in trouble we can just use the Oozaru. – Said Raditz.

— Oozaru? Oh, right, it's been so long since I last used that that I forgot about it, but with enemies like that I doubt we'll have to appeal to that. – Said Turles.

— R-Right…

Turles and Raditz continued to hunt down each one of the creatures until there was none left, it took them much longer than they predicted, but at last, the job was finally over, Turles didn't break a sweat after the whole battle, but Raditz was clearly exhausted.

— Ah… that… must be the last one… - Said Raditz, gasping for air.

— Hehe, what's wrong? Tired already? – Mocked Turles.

— N-No… it's just… the atmosphere of this place… it's hard to breath… - Raditz tried to make an excuse for himself.

— Yeah, this smell is killing me… - Said Turles – But you're stronger than you look, why do you walk around with those morons?

— Tsc, it's not like I have a choice, Vegeta and Nappa are the only one who show me some kind of respect on Freeza's army. – Said Raditz.

— Oh yeah, I can see that, sending you to this dump of a planet. – Said Turles – Why don't you leave them? Get stronger on your own, I never needed anyone's help.

— Well… I'm not like you. – Said Raditz.

Turles grabbed a fruit he was keeping with him and threw it at Raditz.

— You wanna get stronger? Eat this then. – Said Turles.

— Eat it? – Asked Raditz holding the fruit in his hand. – Alright…

Raditz took a bite of the fruit and when he swallowed, he felt an immense power boost.

— W-Wow! What the hell is this thing? – Asked Raditz, eating the rest of the fruit.

— I know, incredible right? The first time you eat it you find a power you never knew you had. – Explained Turles.

— Do you have more of these? – Asked Raditz.

— Right now, no, but think about what I said, you don't need to follow anyone's orders, if I were you, I'd try to find this brother of yours and convince him to join you, then you'd never have to deal with Vegeta or Nappa again. – Said Turles.

— I… I'll think about it, thanks, Turles. – Said Raditz.

— Don't thank me, I'm not your ally, just a mercenary, one day we may fight as enemies, if that happens, for your own good you better get a lot stronger than you are now… - Said Turles – but for now let's get the hell out of here.

Turles and Raditz went back to the planet where Vegeta and Nappa were waiting for them, their bodies were stinking with the smell of the planet, Vegeta burst in laughter when he saw everyone avoiding them because of their odor.

— Laugh all you want, the job is done. – Said Turles.

— Right, I can smell your victory from here. – Said Vegeta.

— Raditz? I think my scouter is broken, your power is way higher than it was before. – Said Nappa.

— Ha! Maybe if you moved your ass instead of leaving all the hard work for me you could get stronger too. – Said Raditz.

— W-What did you say? – Asked Nappa.

— If you want to fight I'll gladly face you, but only after I get my payment. – Said Turles.

Vegeta threw a bag of coins at Turles, he realized it was much more empty than before.

— Vegeta, where's the rest of my payment? – Asked Turles, in a serious tone.

— I don't know, I guess I spent a little here and there, I'm sorry, is that a problem? – Asked Vegeta.

Without saying a word, Turles powered up, the number on the Saiyans' scouters were unbelievably high, 3000, 5000, 8000 and it blew up after reachin over 10000, Vegeta and Nappa were dumbfounded, Turles' power was simply ridiculous.

— Is… is that the legendary… Super Saiyan? – Asked Nappa.

— D-Don't be ridiculous, Nappa! - Said Vegeta, dumbfounded by Turles' power.

— Super what? I don't care what you're talking about, I just want my payment so I can get out of here and take a long bath, so… you either give me my gold or I'll paint the walls red with your blood – Said Turles, staring at Vegeta.

Vegeta got up from his seat with a look of pure rage on his face.

— I guess you made your choice then... - Said Turles, preparing for battle.

Everyone in the bar turned their attention to the Saiyans, a bar fight would surely make things a lot more interesting.

The first one to attack was Vegeta, smashing his fist on Turles' face, Turles responded by grabbing his wrist and twisting it until he heard a snap that made Vegeta scream in pain, Nappa was frozen in place, not knowing what to do, Raditz was doing his best to hold his laughter, Turles interrupted Vegeta's screams with a headbutt against his nose that sent him crumbling away, everyone in the bar was cheering at the scene.

— How dare you... - Said Vegeta, holding his bleeding nose - How... DARE YOU!

Vegeta charged against Turles in a blind rage and landed his knee against the mercenary's guts, Turles was completely taken by surprise by his speed and before he could react the next attack was already coming his way.

— Big Bang Attack! - Yelled Vegeta.

A massive explosion followed, blowing up the entire bar and killing everyone in it except the 4 Saiyans.

— I guess you're not a fan of audiences. - Said Turles among the dust.

— That... did nothing... - Remarked Nappa.

— I guess I can play with you for a while. - Said Turles.

Even faster than before, Turles flew towards Vegeta and punched his guts, the prince fell on his knees gasping for air.

— I'm not done with you yet. - Said Turles.

The mercenary lifted Vegeta by the hair and punched his stomach again, making the prince spit his blood on Turles' face, which clearly annoyed him, much to to Vegeta's amusement, but Turles punched the smile away from his face.

Vegeta was knocked out on the floor, now even Raditz was a bit worried to what would happen next, but he was glad he wasn't the one going agaist Turles.

— That's all you can do? - Asked Turles - That was ridiculous...

Turles started charging his own attack, a powerful ball of purple energy that would send the prince to the after life, then he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

— W-Wait! - Said Nappa.

— If you wanna die then wait for your turn. - Said Turles.

— Your payment! - Said Nappa, showing a bag full of gold coins.

Turles dismissed the energy and picked the bag of gold, this time it was much heavier.

With a grin, Turles let go of Vegeta's hair and let his body fall on the floor unconscious.

— Nice doing business with you, "prince". – Said Turles before walking away, he had no more reasons to stay there.

Turles left the planet and went to the next one, looking for more opportunities to make money, but he left a mark on the memory of the Saiyans, Vegeta was mad at the idea that a low class warrior, a mercenary who sold his services to anyone who pays more, was so much more powerful than him, he refused to believe that there was a Saiyan stronger than him in the universe, Raditz pondered about his words, leaving Nappa and Vegeta for good and live on his own, the idea crossed his mind many times but the voice inside his head suddenly got a lot louder, not much longer after his encounter with Turles, Raditz followed his advice and left to Earth to try to find his brother and maybe fight by his side…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Age 760**

Ever since the incident with the Saiyans, Freeza decided to keep an eye on Turles, his power would be useful in his army but Turles made his intentions very clear, he didn't respect Freeza or anyone but himself, and his loyalty comes with a price, but Freeza had the resources to deal with such temper, he sent his soldiers to observe Turles' behavior and take notes on his habits and his favorite place turned out to be a brothel on a planet under Freeza's domain, the emperor needed someone to convince Turles to join his army or kill him if he denied, and he had the perfect man for the job on his personal guard.

While Turles was busy drinking a bottle of wine with a woman on his arms, a green handsome man with long hair came to greet him, all the women on the brothel turned their heads to his direction when he walked by.

— I don't understand how anyone can stand a minute in a place like this. – Said the green man.

Turles putted the bottle down to answer him.

— Yeah, you don't look like the type who knows how to have fun on a brothel… - Turles answered.

The woman on his arms laughed with his answer.

— What is that supposed to mean? – Asked the green man.

— Nothing. – Turles answered, sending the woman away. – By that scouter on your face and this armor of yours, I guess you are another idiot trying to get me to join Freeza's army, aren't you?

— If you know why I'm here that makes things a lot easier, I am Zarbon, general of the Freeza's Forces. - Said Zarbon, offering his hand for a handshake.

— Oh, so Freeza personally keeps you on a leash so you don't run away. - Said Turles, ignoring his stretched hand.

— You have an annoying tendency to compare us to dogs. – Said Zarbon on an annoyed tone.

— Because that's exactly what you are, dogs trying to please your owner by doing cute tricks.

— And you are a mercenary who sells yourself to the highest bidder, on my eyes, you are no different to the women of this brothel.

— Maybe, but I chose this life, when was the last time you had the liberty of getting drunk? Or going on a rampage because you wanted to, not because your owner ordered you to do so? – Turles asked, face to face with Zarbon.

— Lord Freeza's will is my own will, I was never ordered to do something I didn't want to. – Answered Zarbon.

— Oh, what a good boy you are, I bet he gives you plenty of treats.

Zarbon was clearly annoyed with Turles' comments, his rouge behavior was getting under his skin, and Turles knew that very well.

— What's wrong, Zarbon? – Asked Turles – Cat got your tongue?

Before Zarbon could answer, he received a message on his scouter from Freeza itself.

— Zarbon, remember why I sent you there, for your own good I hope you don't disappoint me.

Zarbon took a deep sigh trying to calm himself down.

— Turles, I didn't come here to fight you… - Said Zarbon – I want to make an offer, would you- Before he could continue, Turles interrupted him.

— Yeah, yeah, it's always the same thing, sorry but I'm not interested in licking Freeza's boots, if you're here just to recruit me then you can crawl back to the hole you came from.

— I don't understand why you resist so much, with your power you would quickly get high ranks and build a respectable reputation on our army, you could even be part of Freeza's personal guard if you swear your loyalty to Lord Freeza.

— Ranks? Reputation? What makes you think I care about that? I am my own boss, not one of Freeza's pawns, your "loyalty" means nothing to me.

As Turles gave his final anwer, he walked back to the woman he was with before Zarbon interrupted him, but before he reached her, Zarbon punched his face and made him fly to the wall on the other side of the building.

— In this case you give me no choice, I was told that if I failed to recruit you, I must kill you… - Said Zarbon, with a grin in his face.

— Kill me? – Said Turles, getting up from the ground – Heh, alright, that punch was stronger than the average, I'll take my time with you.

Turles flied towards Zarbon and punched his face, sending him flying away.

— But if you want to kill me you'll have to try harder than that. – Said Turles.

Zarbon was surprised, his scouter showed that Turles power was much higher than before, that punch almost broke his jaw.

— You… show me your true power! – Demanded Zarbon.

Turles laughed at his words.

— My true power? But I don't want to kill you right away, I want to take my time with you. – Said Turles – Only when you beg me for mercy I'll show you all of my power.

In that moment Zarbon felt something that only Freeza made him feel, fear, for the first time in years, Zarbon was afraid of his opponent, just by the way he talked Zarbon could tell that he was serious about his intentions, if he didn't kill Turles, Turles would kill him, Zarbon quickly got on his feet and prepared for battle.

— You bastard, don't think you'll get away with this! – Screamed Zarbon.

— Funny, my last opponent said the same thing before I broke his spine. – Said Turles.

Zarbon flew towards Turles and connected a powerful kick to his neck, although this kick killed many of his past foes, Turles didn't move an inch.

— Are you done? – Asked Turles in a mocking tone.

— Don't underestimate me! – Zarbon yelled.

Zarbon stretched his arm towards Turles and released his elegant blaster, the power of his attack completely destroyed the brothel around them among many other buildings, the smoke from the wreckage blinded his vision, for a second he thought he got rid of Turles, but his scouter revealed the truth, from the middle of the smoke a power level of 20,000 flew towards him and punched his stomach, Zarbon could barely breath due the sharp pain he felt, before he had time to recover, Turles kicked him miles away.

— I liked this place you know... - Said Turles, slightly annoyed.

— This power… is absurd… - Said Zarbon to himself.

— Absurd? Wrong, the word you're looking for is absolute… - Turles said, calmly approaching him.

Zarbon got on his feet, ran towards Turles and started attacking him with punches, kicks and anything he could, but Turles easily blocked all of his attacks with a smile on his face.

— That's all you can do? – Asked Turles – I must say I'm disappointed.

There was nothing Zarbon could do against him, not without using his transformation, but there was nothing in the world he hated more than that, but the situation was clear, he didn't stand a chance against Turles on his base form, he had to use his full power.

— You want to see all I can do? – Asked Zarbon – Then I won't hold back!

Zarbon took some distance and started charging his energy, accumulating power inside him, as his power grew, his body got bigger and his face started to deform, he was like a completely different person when he used his transformation.

— This… is my full power… this is the beast inside me! - Said Zarbon.

— You got stronger? To me it just seems like you got a lot uglier. – Turles mocked.

Those words enraged Zarbon, he hated to sacrifice his beauty by using that form, but with the significant power boost that the transformation gave him, he was confident that he could kill Turles.

— Laugh all you want, my face is the last thing you'll see before you die! – Screamed Zarbon.

Zarbon punched Turles' face and managed to make him bleed for the first time, it seemed like this time he finally did some damage on his opponent, but all Turles did was smile and clean the blood from his mouth.

— Congratulations Zarbon, you are the first opponent in a long time that makes me bleed, I guess fighting you isn't a waste of time after all.

Turles power surpassed the limit of his scouter even before the battle begin, but he wasn't anywhere near done, Turles powered up even more, the Saiyan in front of him was almost as powerful as Freeza himself, any hopes he had of winning were completely replaced by despair.

— This… is impossible! – Zarbon yelled.

— Giving up already? But things are finally getting interesting… - Turles said – You know what, I'll reward you for your efforts, I will stand right where I am without moving an inch, if you land a single blow on me I'll consider joining your army…

— W-What? – Asked Zarbon in disbelief.

— It's exactly what you heard, so go ahead, you have 30 seconds…

Zarbon couldn't believe his words, Turles' victory was more than guaranteed and he risked everything like that? There was no way Zarbon could beat him on a fight, but land a punch while he's completely still? That he could most certainly do, Zarbon smiled at the idea.

— Heh heh, ha ha ha ha! Very well, I accept your conditions… - Zarbon said.

Zarbon ran towards Turles and tried to hit him, but Turles easily dodged all of his attacks, it didn't matter what he try he didn't land a single move on Turles, at that moment he was completely untouchable.

— 15 seconds left, what's wrong? Getting tired? – Turles asked.

— S-Shut up! – Zarbon yelled.

Zarbon screamed in rage, he was among the most powerful soldiers on Freeza's army but he could barely touch Turles, his attacks were getting reckless, Turles was simply toying with him.

— 3… 2… 1…

Zarbon used all of his strength to throw one final punch that Turles stopped with his hand.

— Time's up! – Turles said with a grin.

Zarbon couldn't believe what just happened, he was always confident in his strength, besides Freeza and Dodoria there was no one on Freeza's army who could compete with him, let alone dominate him the way Turles did, Turles completely destroyed his spirit, from that moment the Saiyan would be the ghost who haunts his nightmares.

— That was fun, but I'm getting tired of looking at this ugly face of yours. – Said Turles.

On a desperate attempt, Zarbon charged against Turles one more time, but the mercenary dodged all of his attacks while laughing at him, he was serious about ending things right there and then.

— I'm done with you! – Turles yelled.

Turles charged at Zarbon and launched him to the air with his knee before flying towards him and punching him even higher onto the air, before Zarbon could see what was coming next, Turles flew behind him and kicked him back to the ground, when his body hit the floor Turles charged down and landed with his knees on Zarbon's back, breaking his spine almost instantly, Turles got up from his body and turned him around so he could face him, Zarbon's didn't have enough energy to keep his monstrous form, he could barely move his limbs, all he could do was beg Turles for mercy.

— P-Please… Turles… - Zarbon pled.

— Begging for mercy? - Said Turles - Then as promised I'll show you a bit of my power...

Turles released all of his energy at once, so much power that his scouter was overheating and waves of hot air were emanating from the Saiyan's body, he could feel it that Turles was as powerful as Freeza itself, perhaps even stronger than the emperor!

— So, how much power is your scouter detecting? - Turles asked - Tho by the looks of it this cheap toy can't keep up with me.

Zarbon couldn't even answer his questions, his body was too exhausted and his spirit was broken.

— Now, for the last part of my promise, I'll end you life right now... - Said Turles

With his hands stretched towards Zarbon, Turles blasted him with an energy wave, Zarbon was left in a thin line between life and death, his body was badly hurt and almost completely carbonized, it was a matter of minutes, if not seconds before his death.

Admiring his work, Turles sat on Zarbon's body, took the damaged scouter from his head and putted on his own head. For the first time, through Zarbon's scouter, Turles and Freeza would have a proper conversation.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Turles placed the scouter on his head and started a conversation with Freeza.

— Hello, emperor, enjoyed the show? – Asked Turles.

— Of course, it was quite the spectacle! – Freeza said.

Inside his ship, Freeza made a signal for Dodoria to take the ship to their location.

— Are you sure you're not interested in joining my army? – Freeza asked – You proved your value more than once, I'm willing to ignore your Saiyan heritage and make you a general of your own platoon, you can even have a planet of your own choice.

— Heh, sorry, but I'm no one's pawn. – Turles said – I don't need an army, if I want to take a planet I'll go there and take it.

— Ho Ho Ho – Freeza laughed – Seems like you and I are more similar than I thought.

— Similar? - Said Turles - Don't make me laugh, all you do is sit your ass down while your soldiers do the heavy duty for you.

— Our methods may differ but our goals are the same - Said Freeza - It's almost like we're opposite sides of the same coin...

— I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult. – Turles replied.

— Coming from me it's the best compliment you could wish for. – Said Freeza – But putting that aside, tell me, is Zarbon still alive?

Turles grabbed Zarbon's hand and twisted it, making him groan in pain.

— Yeah, still alive. – Confirmed Turles – Maybe I should finish the job.

— I wouldn't stop you if it was any of my other soldiers – Said Freeza – But unfortunately, Zarbon is a special case, he is one of the few soldiers I trust, so I'll ask you to let him live.

— Hmm? And why should I comply with your request? – Asked Turles.

— I imagined you would ask for some compensation – Said Freeza – So here is my proposal, if you let Zarbon live, I'll let you live…

Turles laughed at his offer.

— Why are you laughing? – Asked Freeza – I am quite serious.

— Oh, it's nothing, it's just that you'd be surprised with how many people threatened to kill me already. – Said Turles.

— Ho Ho Ho! Trust me, I'm very familiar with that, but you see, this isn't a threat…

At that moment, Freeza's spaceship landed on the planet, right in front of Turles.

— This is a warning… - Said Freeza.

A ramp came down from the ship and landed on the floor, a group of 20 soldiers came out of it, followed by Dodoria and finally, Freeza inside his hover pod, Freeza and Turles stared at each other in silence, all the soldiers could feel the tension between them, even Dodoria was sweating with the situation.

— Hello there, Freeza. – Said Turles, breaking the silence.

— Hello, Turles. – Freeza answered – I believe this is the first time we see each other face to face.

— Indeed, but I recognize a certain pink goblin. – Said Turles, staring at Dodoria with a grin.

— W-What? – Asked Dodoria, surprised.

— Oh, so you know Dodoria, may I ask how? – Asked Freeza.

— It was a long time ago, when you just took over your father's army, Dodoria gave me a mission to take over a planet in his place, I completed it and when I asked for my reward he laughed and almost beat me to death. – Said Turles.

— Ho Ho Ho! Is that so? – Asked Freeza.

— Yeah, so why don't you come here and try to do that again? – Asked Turles, challenging Dodoria.

Before Dodoria could answer, Zarbon coughed on the floor.

— L-Lord… Freeza… - Said Zarbon – I'm…

— Oh, right, I almost forgot why I was here. – Said Freeza – Turles, would you kindly send over Zarbon?

— Sure! – Said Turles.

Turles kicked Zarbon's body in the direction of a group of soldiers, knocking them down like bowling pins, they all got up and took Zarbon to the infirmary inside Freeza's ship.

— He's all yours. – Said Turles.

— Why… you bastard! – Said Dodoria.

— I'm sorry, did you say something? – Asked Turles.

Freeza looked at Dodoria, eagerly waiting for his response.

— If you want to avenge that ugly friend of yours, why don't you come here and fight me? – Said Turles – Unless of course, you are too afraid of doing so.

— Well, I… - Dodoria started, Freeza was looking at him with a smile, almost like he was having fun with the situation – I would but… I… have to take care of Zarbon and…

— That's not necessary – Said Freeza – Our medics will give him the attention he needs.

Freeza just threw Dodoria into the lion's dent, there was nothing he could do now but to accept Turles' challenge, otherwise he would look like a coward in front of his soldiers, and worse than that, he would disappoint Freeza.

— In this case… - Dodoria said – I… I will fight you!

— Ho Ho Ho! – Freeza laughed – Excellent! I knew you wouldn't disappoint me Dodoria, so please, get rid of this monkey like you did so many times before…

— Yeah, please, get rid of this monkey! - Turles mocked – Like you did so many times before…

— O-Of course, Lord Freeza. – Dodoria answered.

Dodoria walked forwards to what could be his own death, he grinded his teeth and prepared himself to face Turles.

— Go ahead, Dodoria. – Turles said – I'll let you start.

— D-Don't look down on me! – Said Dodoria.

Dodoria wanted to attack him, to fly towards Turles and punch that stupid smile away from his face, but he was afraid of what would happen if he did so, Turles completely destroyed Zarbon without breaking a sweat, as far as he knew, facing Turles was like facing Freeza itself, it didn't matter what he wanted to do, his legs refused to move.

— I'm waiting… - Said Turles.

Dodoria was petrified, the smug expression on Turles' face terrified him, no Saiyan who dared to challenge him lived to tell the story, but now he was on the other end of that tale, and he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

— That is enough, Dodoria. – Said Freeza.

— W-What? – Asked Dodoria, confused.

— You can go back to the ship and aid the doctors on whatever they need, I will take care of things now. – Said Freeza.

Dodoria and even Turles were taken by surprise, no one was expecting for Freeza to take matters on his own hands.

— L-Lord Freeza, are you sure? – Asked Dodoria – I'm certain that I…

— It's okay, it's been a while since my last fight, and even longer since a worthy opponent appeared. – Said Freeza – This may fun.

— Oh, so you're gonna fight me, Freeza? – Asked Turles – This day only gets better!

— Oh, I assure you. – Said Freeza, coming out of his hover pod. – Your day is about to get a lot worse.

Turles smiled at the sight of a strong opponent for a change, he got in his fight stance and prepared for battle, Freeza simply looked at him with his hands behind his back.

— I hope you don't mind if I take the initiative! – Said Freeza.

— Not at all, go ahead. – Turles answered.

Freeza stretched his arm, pointed at Turles and proceeded to launch an energy beam at him from the tip of his finger, Turles easily deflected the attack with his hand, Freeza grinned and continued to launch countless beams against him, Turles flew around him, dodging and deflecting all the attacks.

— Is that all you can do, Freeza? – Asked Turles, dodging his energy beams – I was expecting more from you!

Freeza jumped in Turles' direction and landed his knee on his stomach, getting him completely by surprise.

— In this case – Freeza said – I hope this is more of your liking.

Turles grabbed Freeza's leg with a tight grip and started spinning him around.

— Yeah! This is definitely what I had in mind! – Turles said.

Turles spun Freeza around a few more times before releasing him on the side of his ship, leaving a dent where his body hit, when Freeza got up from the ground he was visibly furious.

— You filthy monkey… - Freeza said.

— What's the problem? – Turles asked – Got tired of playing nice?

— It's exactly because of this disgusting behavior that I destroyed your planet! – Freeza screamed.

— So it was you? Yeah, that definitely makes much more sense than a meteor. - Said Turles.

— Is that what you want? To avenge your fellow apes? – Freeza asked.

— Avenge them?

Turles laughed at his question.

— I don't give a crap to what happened to Planet Vegeta! – Turles said – if anything, I should thank you for that, if you didn't destroy that planet I wouldn't have half the power I have today…

— What do you mean by that? – Freeza asked.

— Let's just say that my power bloomed as a result of your destruction… - Turles answered.

— Hmpf, I didn't take you for a philosopher, I'm getting tired of your senseless blabbering! – Freeza said.

Freeza screamed and charged at Turles, but that was exactly what he wanted, Turles dodged Freeza's attack and caught him in a bear hug.

— Release me at once! – Freeza demanded.

— I will, after I hear your bones crushing between my arms! – Turles said.

Turles tightened the bear hug and Freeza screamed in pain, the more strength Turles used the harder it was to breath, it didn't matter how much he struggled he couldn't move his arms, Turles was laughing loudly at Freeza's screams.

— Is this all the all mighty Freeza is capable of? – Turles asked, tightening the hug even more.

— You bastard! – Freeza yelled.

Turles suddenly felt that it got much harder to keep a hold of him, Freeza's body got a lot more resistant, he could feel in his arms and see that his body was getting bigger, larger and stronger, Turles released Freeza's body and jumped away from him, his body completely changed now, before, Freeza's height barely reached his chest, but now he was much taller than him and his body was much more muscular, even his horns got bigger, Freeza was in his second form.

— What the… - Turles was caught completely by surprise, he had no idea that Freeza could transform like that.

Seeing Turles' expression of disbelief brought some amusement to Freeza.

— What happened, monkey? – Freeza asked – Cat got your tongue?

Turles was speechless, it wasn't only his appearance, his power skyrocketed with the transformation!

— Now… get ready to die! – Freeza screamed.

Despite his size, Freeza was much faster, before Turles could react, Freeza decided to give him a taste of his own medicine and caught him in a tight bear hug that made him scream in pain.

— Hahaha! Yes! Let this whole planet hear your screams before I kill you! – Freeza said.

— Freeza! – Turles yelled.

Turles headbutted Freeza's nose and punched him away in order to create some distance between them, for the first time since the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Turles was in real danger of losing his life, anyone else would be trembling in fear but the saiyan blood was running hot in his veins, facing the man that the entire universe considered the strongest being was making him smile.

— You're about to die and you have a smile on your face, you Saiyans have a sickening willpower! – Freeza said.

— Hehehe, I'll take that as a compliment… - Turles said.

— Take it as you want, unfortunately, willpower won't be enough to save you!

Both fighters charged at each other, Freeza had the upper hand, but Turles was still managing to cause a lot of damage against him, slowly through this fight, Turles' power was raising more and more, it wouldn't take long until he matched Freeza's. With similar powers at hand, the results would come to the more experienced warrior, and while Freeza was ruling his empire sitting on his throne, Turles spent the last 20 years fighting! It didn't take long for him to read Freeza's movements and find the right moment to attack, he managed to dodge one of Freeza's attacks and deliver a powerful punch on his face.

— That hurts… - Said Freeza, holding his cheek. – That really hurts!

Freeza was even angrier than before, pain was something that he absolutely hated, pain reminded him about his own mortality, his own weakness, and coming from the hands of a Saiyan that pain was absolutely infuriating, Turles realized his anger and was completely amused by it, he wouldn't let the opportunity pass by, while Freeza was too busy getting angry, Turles charged against him and landed multiple blows against him, Freeza was acting like a talking punching bag, and with a decisive blow, Turles sent Freeza to the ground.

— So this is all the mighty Freeza is capable of… - Turles said – It was fun while it lasted.

— Do you think you won? – Freeza asked.

— Not yet, but I'm about to! – Turles answered.

And with that, Turles started charging an energy ring between his hands, the ring got bigger and bigger, and when he was done charging, he aimed at Freeza, but before Turles had the chance to release his attack, Freeza started laughing.

— Dodoria, now! – Freeza screamed.

— What? – Turles asked.

Turles turned around to see Dodoria releasing a yellow energy ball on his back, before he had time to react, the ball landed against him and exploded, almost killing him, this time, Turles was the one on the ground and Freeza was getting up, victorious.

— I'll recognize that you fought well, monkey… - Freeza said, walking towards Turles – But the result was decided before the match even began.

Turles was on the ground, unable to answer, staring at the sky.

— And since you're about to die I'll let you know, I have two more forms that I didn't use, although I was very tempted to do so… - Freeza continued with his speech.

Turles wasn't paying attention, in fact, he couldn't hear a thing he was saying, his vision was fading away, but on the sky he noticed something, a small rock floating above him in the sky.

— Saiyans like you make me wish I destroyed that planet way sooner than I did…

The rock… why did it call his attention? For some reason he thought it was important, he just couldn't say why, but staring at it made his heart beat faster.

— Now, allow me to finish the job! – Freeza said, charging an energy beam.

— L-Lord Freeza, wait! – Dodoria said.

— What is it, Dodoria? – Asked Freeza, impatiently.

— If I may, can I finish him off, sir? There's no need to get your hands dirtier…

He remembered something, something Raditz said when they fought together, that rock was the moon, one of the Saiyans' greatest weapons just floating there on the sky waiting for him to look at it, one step away from death Turles smiled once more, not everything was lost, in fact, he could very well win! The more he looked at it the faster his heart started beating, hair slowly started growing on his body.

— Ho Ho Ho! You want to kill this monkey with your own hands? – Freeza asked, unaware of what was happening beneath him – Very well, I'll concede your request, I'd rather not waste my time with this creature…

— Thank you, my Lord! – Dodoria said, with a smile on his face.

Turles' mouth started stretching, his pupils disappeared, his body got bigger and harrier, while they weren't looking, the Oozaru transformation began.

— Now, die! – Dodoria screamed.

With a loud roar, Turles' body grew larger and larger until transformed into a Great Ape, now he looked down upon Freeza and Dodoria, who were mere insects compared to him, the real battle was about to begin.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Freeza was shocked by seeing his victory taken away from him, Turles was big enough to block the sun, the look of despair went back to Dodoria's face, but Freeza only got angrier, he absolutely despised that form.

— Damn you, monkey! – Freeza screamed.

Turles looked at Freeza and started charging energy inside his mouth, when he gathered enough, he released an energy blast on Freeza's direction, it was fast, but Freeza had enough time to dodge it, making the blast hit the ground and explode the floor beneath them, the soldiers inside Freeza's ship immediately took off and flew away from the planet.

— What are those idiots doing? – Asked Freeza, looking at his ship flying away.

While Freeza was distracted, Turles grabbed him with his hands and started crushing him, making him scream in pain.

— Dodoria, what are you waiting for? – Asked Freeza.

— W-What? – Dodoria said, confused.

— Cut his tail already, you incompetent fool! – Freeza ordered.

— Y-Yes sir! – Dodoria answered.

Dodoria quickly flew behind Turles and tried to cut his tail, but Turles was expecting this and kicked Dodoria away, Freeza managed to free one of his arms from Turles' grip and launch an energy beam on his forehead, forcing him to open his hands and release him.

Now that he was free, Freeza used one more transformation, his head got longer, his nose disappeared and his shoulders grew wider, his power went even higher than before.

— Stop being so stubborn and die! – Freeza yelled.

Freeza started releasing multiple energy beams from his fingers, Turles tried to defend himself but it was impossible to protect all of his body, every single one of Freeza's attacks landed, and to make matters worse, the cut on his forehead covered his eyes with blood, he could barely see a thing, Freeza laughed as each of his attacks hit the target.

— How does it feel, monkey? Does it hurt? – Freeza asked – Then scream! I want to hear you begging for mercy!

"Scream"? Turles thought, that gave him an idea, he raised his arms in front of his face, pretending to defend himself so Freeza couldn't see his face, Turles couldn't see him either, but his maniac laugher revealed his position, Turles started charging energy in his mouth once more, and again, he released a powerful mouth blast at Freeza, but this time, he didn't have time to dodge.

— What?! – Freeza asked as he saw the energy blast coming at him.

Freeza raised his hands to block the attack, but he wasn't fast enough, the attack landed head on against him and he was involved in a beam of energy, Turles cleaned the blood from his face to see Freeza's body lying on the floor, that was it, he won, all he needed was the final blow to kill Freeza, Turles raised his leg and stomped at Freeza's body, crushing him, Turles smiled with his victory, but then, he felt something holding the base of his tail, when he looked behind him he saw Dodoria trying to rip off his tail by force, and at that same moment, an energy wave came from below his foot and started pushing it back up, Freeza was still alive and was trying to get rid of his foot.

He couldn't focus on both of them, he either tried to stomp Freeza and finish him off or get Dodoria off his tail, he was so close to victory that he refused to give up, Freeza was right below his boot, all he had to do was crush him, he putted more weight on his leg, but he was resisting, and before he could finish the job, Dodoria ripped off his tail and Turles went back to normal, now he could see, Freeza was in yet another form, he was shorter, his body was completely white with purple orbs on his head and chest, and his power was ridiculously high, while Freeza was at his most powerful form, Turles was tired and weak.

— I… I did it! – Dodoria said, holding Turles' tail.

— Good job, Dodoria… - Said Freeza – Although it took you longer than expected.

— Forgive me, Lord Freeza… - Said Dodoria.

— Now, you may leave, I'll take care of this personally.

— Yes sir!

Dodoria flew away, leaving Turles and Freeza alone, with his Great Ape form Turles stand a chance of winning, but now it was obvious that there was nothing he could do against Freeza.

— Now… monkey. – Said Freeza – I admit you are much stronger than I thought! You even made me use my final form.

— No more transformations then? Maybe a fifth or sixth form? Or get golden or something? – Turles asked, trying to buy some time and think of a plan.

— Your bravado is admirable, but I'm not interested in wasting any more of my time with you. – Said Freeza, flying away from the ground.

Freeza raised his hand and created a massive energy ball above his head, Turles could only look at it and wait for his death.

— Now die with the rest of this planet! – Freeza screamed.

Freeza launched the Death Ball straight at Turles, he found enough strenght to get up, stretch his arms and prepared to hold it, but he was tired after fighting for so long, and the Oozaru transformation took all the energy he had left.

— Just so you know, this is the same size as the one that destroyed your filthy planet! – Freeza said as he launched the ball.

Turles stopped the death ball with his hands, using all he had left to do so, but it was extremely difficult, like holding an entire planet with your own hands, his arms started trembling, his hands were burning, his legs gave up, forcing him on his knees, he couldn't take it anymore, after all he did his life was going to end in the hands of Freeza.

Turles' arms could no longer hold the weight and they finally gave up, his body was swallowed by energy and before the death ball touched the floor, it exploded, creating a huge crater with Turles right in the middle, while the explosion was massive, it wasn't enough to destroy the planet, but it left Turles unconscious, one step away from his death.

Now Turles was alone, he couldn't move his muscles or feel any of his limbs, his eyelids got heavier and heavier and he finally went asleep, but he could feel someone dragging his body across the floor.

After 3 days in a deep sleep, he woke up, when he opened his eyes he was covered in bandages, his arms and legs still hurt, but at least he was alive, but how? And where was he? When he looked around he saw he was lying on a bed, the walls around him were made of wood, instead of a door a simple cloth covered the doorway, and besides him, there was a small table with a bowl full of medical tools and used bandages full of blood, he didn't know how or why, but someone saved his life, and while he was thinking, a young man came inside the room carrying a bandage full of more new bandages, when he looked at Turles, he smiled.

— You woke up! I was doubting that you would live after that battle, but your recovery is amazing! - Said the man.

Turles didn't say anything, he only analyzed the man, he was short, young and athletic, although he didn't have much muscle on him.

— Oh, you must be confused, right? I'm sorry for not introducing myself before, I am Tarble, doctor of this village. – Said the young man – I took you here after your battle, I gotta say you were in pretty tough conditions, broken ribs, fingers, almost all of your body was completely burnt, but you got a miraculous recovery, the only mark left is the scar on your forehead, there was a pretty ugly open wound there.

He wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, something about that doctor felt familiar to him.

— Tarble? – Turles repeated the name.

— Yes, I'm a Saiyan too, just like you! Well… not just like you, but you know, a Saiyan nevertheless!

A Saiyan, maybe that's why he was so familiar, but there was something else about him that bugged Turles.

— I took care of you after the battle was over, it's the least I could do considering you saved this planet from Freeza, if it wasn't for you, I'm sure he would've completely destroyed us! – The doctor said. – So thank you.

— I wasn't trying to save anyone, just myself. – Said Turles.

— Well, that doesn't matter, in the end you saved us all, and we're all very grateful, I wished I could take you to a proper hospital, but after the battle the whole planet is without energy and the closest hospital was destroyed.

The doctor approached him and lifted his arms to remove the bandages, Turles was staring at his face.

— Uh… is there something on my face? – Asked Tarble with a shy smile.

— Hmm, you look familiar, have we ever fought before? – Asked Turles.

— Fight? No, no, I'm not a fighter, different from my brother, Vegeta. – Tarble said.

Turles was visibly shocked with the revelation, that small weak man was Vegeta's brother? Was that some joke? Because he found it hilarious.

— You're Vegeta's brother? – Turles asked.

— Yes! Do you know him? – Tarble said.

— Yeah, I ran at him once, the most egocentric prick I ever saw, after Freeza of course. – Turles said.

— Hehe, yeah, that sounds like him alright, we never looked eye to eye really, but you know, family is family, Vegeta was always dad's favorite, the "proud warrior who will rule the Saiyan race"! – Tarble said, making a remarkable impression of his father – But I didn't care, I never wanted to be king, all I wanted was to help people, and in this planet I found the chance for that, I even have a girlfriend! I hope I can marry her one day and form a family together…

Turles was still shocked, Tarble resembled Vegeta, but he was like a completely different person, Vegeta would probably laugh at Turles for losing for Freeza, but Tarble was taking care of him, he even saved his life!

Tarble finished removing the bandages from his body, now he could move more freely, although he was still hurt, he could get up and walk.

— So, how much do I owe you? – Turles asked.

— Owe me? Please, I helped you out of free will, not because of money! – Tarble said – Consider this my way to thank you for saving this planet.

— Don't be ridiculous. – Said Turles.

— I'm very serious! – Tarble insisted – Please keep your money!

Turles got up from the bed.

— Well, in this case, thanks doc. – Turles said.

— Oh, uh… before you go! – Tarble said.

Tarble picked a chest from under the bed and opened, from inside it, he picked an armor and gave it to Turles.

— Here, my girlfriend made this for you! – Tarble said – She said she wanted to thank you for saving us too, and since your original armor was destroyed…

Turles took a look at the armor, it was like a normal Saiyan armor, but it was purple, there were also hand braces and boots with the same color as the armor.

— This is also for free? – Turles asked.

— Of course! – Tarble answered.

— Heh, thanks again, this will do just fine…

Turles putted on the armor, the braces and the boots, it fitted him perfectly, and it was much more comfortable than the old armor he was wearing.

— So, do you like it? – Asked Tarble.

— Yeah, tell that girlfriend of yours she did a good job! – Said Turles.

— Well… why don't you tell her yourself? – Said Tarble.

— Huh?

— You can join us in dinner! I bet she'd love to see you wearing the armor she did!

Dinner? Turles didn't remember the last time someone invited him for dinner, in fact, he was sure that no one has ever invited him for anything that wasn't related to some type of work, even before Planet Vegeta was destroyed, and why would anyone do that? He spent years building a reputation as someone people want to avoid at any cost, someone whose only work was to kill.

— I'm… not sure. – Said Turles, confused with the situation.

— Come on, please? – Tarble insisted – I'm sure she's dying to meet you!

— She's… dying? – Turles asked.

— I mean, not literally, but you know, I think she's anxious to know you! She only saw you when you were unconscious while I was treating you.

His words didn't make sense to him, Tarble saved his life, gave him a gift and now wanted him to dine with his family, never once in his life someone has treated him like that before, and the first person to do so was Vegeta's brother of all people.

— She'll be making curry tonight, it's her specialty! – Said Tarble – And it's delicious!

— Curry… - Turles repeated.

He already ate curry before, but only in cheap bars and restaurants he used to spend time in, the only food he ever ate without paying for was the fruits he planted from the tree, and those were bland and tasteless, he wasn't sure what to do, but after the battle against Freeza and sleeping for 3 days, he was starving, and the idea of a hot meal made his stomach growl.

— Well… sure, I guess I could do that. – Said Turles.

— Really? That's great! – Tarble said – Gure will be so happy when she sees you!

— Gure? – Turles asked.

— Oh, that's my girlfriend's name, Gure, in days like these where we almost faced destruction, just looking at her makes me smile… - Tarble said, thinking about Gure - Let's not keep her waiting then. Dinner should be almost ready by now.

Tarble guided Turles to his house and knocked at the door, when the door opened they were greeted by a small grey creature with a big round head wearing a pink dress and an apron.

— Tarble! Welcome back! – Said the creature.

— H-Hello, Gure! – Said Tarble, nervous by seeing her.

— Oh! Who is this man? – Asked the creature.

— This is Turles, you should remember him. – Said Tarble – Turles, this is my girlfriend, Gure!

— This thing is your girlfriend? – Asked Turles, visibly surprised.

Turles was surprised and confused with her appearance, when Tarble talked about his girlfriend many things came to his mind, and that was certainly not one of them, Gure could barely reached his knee.

— Oh, mister Turles! I'm glad to see you finally recovered! – Said Gure, bowing her head.

— O-Oh, uh… nice to meet you too? – Said Turles, bowing to her in response.

Turles didn't even know why he bowed, his body did it automatically, like it would be wrong not to bow to her.

— You're wearing the armor I made! – Said Gure, smiling to Turles – What do you think?

— It's… perfect! – Said Turles – The most comfortable thing I wear in years.

— Really? – Said Gure – I'm glad to hear that! Well, don't just stand there, come on in, dinner is almost ready.

Gure went back to the kitchen to finish her curry, Turles and Tarble went inside the house and waited on the dinner table.

— Man, she's something else, isn't she? – Said Tarble.

— She's definitely something… - Turles answered.

While Gure was preparing Dinner, an awkward silence fell between Tarble and Turles, Turles had no idea on what to say on that situation, maybe just wait in silence was the best to do, but he felt the need to say something, anything, but Tarble broke the silence first.

— So, Turles, what do you do for a living? – Tarble asked.

— I'm a mercenary. – Turles answered.

— So you met a lot of people then? – Tarble said.

— Yeah, most of them were pricks tho, just looking for someone with muscles to do their dirty work for them.

— So… is that how you met my brother? – Tarble asked.

— Yeah, kinda, just stumbled on him on a bar once… speaking about him, are you sure you are Vegeta's brother? I mean, you two kinda look alike, but you're completely different from him.

— Hehe, I know, we have the same blood in our veins but completely different personalities, I guess he was born as a warrior and I'm just a healer, I used to read a lot of books from the tuffles, most of the things I know I learned from them.

— The tuffles? – Turles asked.

— Yeah, some of their books survived after the war against them, their knowledge was amazing! – Tarble answered – It's a shame that the Saiyans killed all of them, makes me wonder what could've happened if we coexisted.

— Hmm… that reminds me of something, how the hell did you survive after Freeza blew up the planet? – Turles asked.

— My mom knew that Freeza was coming up with something so she putted me in a capsule and sent me to another planet - Said Tarble, thinking of his past - I was raised by one of her maids, but she died on Planet Vegeta, along the rest of our race...

Turles could see that Tarble was almost crying, never once on his life he saw a Saiyan open himself like that.

— Dinner's ready! – Gure said, interrupting their conversation.

Gure brought a large pan full of curry and serviced them with a bowl for each one.

— Oh! Thanks for the food! – Tarble said before devouring the curry in his bowl.

Turles was staring at the food in front of him, he didn't eat a hot meal in a long time, specially one so good looking, just the smell made him drool.

— Go ahead, Turles. – Said Gure – Eat it!

— T-Thanks for the food… - Turles said.

Turles grabbed a spoon and started eating it, it was much better than he imagined, he couldn't control himself and eat almost the entire pan of curry on his own.

— I-I guess you're really hungry… - Said Tarble, impressed with his apetite.

— Man… that was great! – Said Turles, satisfied – Miss, you look kinda weird but you're one helluva cook.

— Thank you! – Said Gure, with a smile on her face.

— W-Will you just ignored that he called you weird? – Said Tarble.

While they were talking, someone banged against the front door.

— Who is it at this time? – Asked Tarble.

They banged 3 more times against the door, louder than before.

— This is the Galactic Patrol! Open up! – A voice demanded.

— Galactic Patrol? What do they want? – Tarble asked.

— Yeah… what could they possibly want… - Turles sarcastically answered – Well, let me go there ask them…

Turles got up from his chair, walked to the front door and opened.

— Hello, how can I help you? – Turles said, approaching his face to a green man wearing the Galactic Patrol uniform.

— Ah! J-Jaco, you're the elite! Talk to him – Said the green man, terrified by Turles.

— W-What? – Jaco screamed – Why do I have to deal with him?

— Come on, Jaco! There's nothing to be afraid of! – Said a short red man.

— Then why don't you talk to him? – Asked Jaco.

— W-Well… I… don't want to steal your glory! – Said the red man.

— Get him, Jaco! – Said the green man, pushing him at Turles' direction.

Jaco was face to face with Turles, Turles had at least twice his height and was much more muscular than him, his face was naturally intimidating, but the scar that Freeza left on his forehead only made him look even scarier.

— I-I-I am Jaco! – Said Jaco.

— Hi there, Jaco, how can I help you? – Turles said, with a grin in his face.

— W-We have reasons to believe the criminal known as Turles is inside this house… - Said Jaco.

— Yeah, I didn't see anyone with this name in here. – Turles said, mocking at him.

— Okay, thank you for your time, bye… - Said Jaco, trying to walk away.

— J-Jaco! What are you doing! Arrest him already! – Said the green man, hiding behind a tree.

— You can't arrest him! – Screamed Tarble – He saved this planet from Freeza! If it wasn't for him we'd all be dead!

— Welp, you heard him, we can't arrest him. – Said Jaco, trying to walk away again.

— Jaco! – Screamed the red man – Doesn't matter if he saved this planet, he destroyed hundreds of others!

— R-Really? – Asked Tarble.

— Yeah! He decimated entire civilizations! – Said the green man – What are you waiting for? Arrest him!

— Yeah, Jaco… - Turles said, offering his wrists – Arrest me.

— A-Alright! – Jaco said.

Jaco got his handcuffs and quickly putted them around Turles' wrists.

— Y-You are under arrest! – Jaco yelled.

— Yeah! – The green man screamed – Good job, Jaco!

— I knew you could do it! – The red man said.

Usually Turles would simply raise his hand and destroy the entire planet in a single attack and move on, but if he did that Tarble and his wife would die, and because of that he held back, the thought of killing each one of them one by one also came to him, but after eating so much, he wasn't in the mood to fight, so he willingly surrendered to the space patrol men and was took to prison.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Mobile Fortress**

The trip to the prison was a silent one, Turles was amused by how nervous Jaco was, even though he was cuffed inside a cell in the spaceship and Jaco had his laser pistol, Jaco was trembling during all the way while piloting the ship as fast as possible, Turles didn't see any planets during the long trip, only a few Galactic Patrol ships passing by, the ships grew in number as they approached what looked like a massive iron cube the size of a small planet in midspace.

— Are we dropping there? - Asked Turles.

— Y-Yes! - Jaco nervously replied - That is the Mobile Fortress, the safest prison in this universe where the most dangerous criminals in are kept.

As they approached the prison, Turles could see that the entire surface was metalic and filled with machinery.

— Is this some space ship? - Turles asked - I never saw anything like it.

— It's actually a planet made of a rare super resistent metal, the Galactic King thought this would be perfect for a prison so he decided to turn the entire planet into some sort of super mobile fortress, that's where the name came from, but at this point it's more like a gigantic space ship than a planet.

— Galactic King? - Turles asked - Never heard of it.

— Don't worry about him, the chances of you meeting him are minimal. - Said Jaco as he landed the ship into the Prison Planet.

Turles arrival at the planet's surface was watched by hundreds of guards, every single one of them had rifles pointed at him, ready to shoot at any sight of resistance, everyone knew who Turles was and even tho his knees were shaking the whole way while scoulting the Saiyan, everyone looked at Jaco as a hero for arresting him, he wanted to be done with Turles and get the hell away from there as soon as possible, when the door of the most secure prison in the galaxy opened, Jaco was greeted with an unexpected surprise, his boss, the King of the Galaxy was there to congratulate him, any member from the Galactic Patrol would be honored to meet him, but for Jaco that was the worst thing that could possibly happen.

— G-G-GALACIC KING?! – Jaco asked, surprised.

— Jaco, what a pleasure to see you! – Said the Galactic King with a smile.

— That thing is your boss? – Turles whispered to Jaco.

Turles didn't know what to expect, but a naked squid man with a crow wasn't the vision he had for the King of the Galaxy.

– Tell me - Turles whispered - what would you do if I took him as my hostage right here?

Jaco got completely pale after his words, which only gave Turles a wicked smile, if Turles made him hostage the entire prison would go against him and it would be a complete chaos.

— P-P-Please, anything but that… - Jaco said.

Unaware of their conversation, the galactic king approached them.

— So you are the hero of the day! – The king said with a smile on his face – It's an honor to finally meet you!

— T-The honor is all mine… sir. - Jaco said, his words almost came out automatically out of his mouth.

— And you… - The king said, look at Turles with a disgusted look – Must be the scum that ruins the image of my kingdom!

Those words amused Turles, for him this whole situation was nothing but a joke.

Turles took two steps forwards, approaching the King, Jaco's face got purple, he was going to pass out at any second.

— Yeah. – Turles said – But you may call me Turles, your highness.

— It's your majesty, not highness! – The King said, gazing on Turles.

All the soldiers had their fingers on the trigger, ready to shoot at any moment, Turles was way too close to the king, one wrong move and he would be blatsed with a rain of energy beams.

— Oh, my apologies your highness. – Turles said, angering him on purpose – Why don't we start over?

Turles grabbed one of his tentacles, assuming it was his hand to give him a handshake, Jaco immediately passed out when he did that, all the soldiers almost had the same reaction, Turles noticed that something was wrong, he wasn't expecting them to react like that, when he looked at the King he was blushing for some reason.

— T-That's not my hand… - The king said.

Turles' connected the dots, that tentacle that looked exactly like all the others… was his penis, he immediately released his tentacle and cleaned his hands on Jaco's armor while he was passed out, any thoughts he had of keeping him as a hostage were drifted away from his mind, he didn't want to lay a finger on the squid man.

The King recomposed himself and gave new orders.

— Ahem, now, someone please send this criminal to his cell… and wake Jaco up, I wish to speak to him. – The King said.

— Yes sir! – All the guards replied.

Two guards took Turles to an elevator that went down, one was purple and fat and the other was a green bulky man with an orange goatee, everything in that place was mechanical, much like what Jaco described the planet felt more like a massive space ship.

— Turles. - Said the purple guard - For now on you will be addressed as 7790, remember that number, that's your new name here.

— Yeah, yeah - Said Turles, uninterested in what they were saying - I never heard of this place before. How many prisoners are in here?

— More than you can count - The green guard responded - 7790, you may have been some tough guy while you were out there, but just so you know, there are some people here who would give you a run for your money.

— Oh, now you got my interest, can you tell me who they are? - Turles asked.

— Don't worry - The green guard replied with a smile - You'll meet them soon enough...

The elevator finally reached its destination and opened its doors, revealing a massive hallway that reached beyond where the eyes could see, its walls were covered in cells with prisoners inside, and the guards took Turles to his own cell, a small cublicle protected with an energy shield that prevented him from leaving

— I hope you took a good look at the sun while you were out there - The purple guard said - Because that was the last time you'll ever see it.

Turles walked to his cell, the energy shield turned on and his handcuffs fell on the ground, the place was tiny and dark, the only source of light were the lamps in the hallway and a very weak light in the walls of the cell, the only thing inside the cell were a bed with an orange prisoner uniform in it with the number 7790, a toilet covered by a curtain and a sink, food was brought to him every day and he was only allowed to leave for 15 minutes a day to take a shower and immediately go back to his cell.

**Age 763**

For the following 3 years Turles would spend his time working out and resting, his body was more muscular than ever, but even with that body he could feel his power decreasing by the lack of battles, Turles needed a good fight if he didn't want to get rusty and finally one was brought to him.

One day after the coming back from the shower, Turles came back to his cell as usual, but this time something was different , the guards may not have noticed but Turles could feel a presence there with him, after the guards left, the curtains hiding the restroom opened and revealed a green man with orange hair sitting on the toilet, the man was wearing an orange uniform with the number 0001 in it and a purple cape.

— So, Turles - The green man said - It took a while, but it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person.

— Who's Turles? - He asked - My name is 7790 now.

— Your sense of humor is sharp as always - The green man said - Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Bojack, you can say that I run this place.

Bojack got up from the toilet and Turles noticed that he was much taller than he tought, his head almost hit the roof and he was so bulky that his body covered more than half of the space in the cell.

— It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Turles - Bojack said, offering a handshake - or 7790, if you prefer.

— Yeah, nice to meet you too - Turles said, grabbing his massive hand.

— You know, you can tell how a man is just by how firm his handshake is. - Bojack said.

— Is that so? - Turles asked - Tell me then, how am I?

— Just like me - Bojack answered - A free spirit, they may think that this is our cage but in reality, it's our nest, and we are free to do whatever we want here.

— That's definitely not how I felt for the last 3 years. - Turles said.

— But of course, but this is about to change right now! - Said Bojack.

— I can sense a deal coming - Said Turles, sitting on his bed - It's been a while, feels good to be back in business.

— Very perceptive of you, you see, prison can be quite boring sometimes, so for own entertainment and for some of the "friendlier" guards, we hold a fight arena in the deeper levels. - Bojack explained - I imagined such thing would be of your interest.

A fight arena, Turles noticed that from time to time a certain guard would take some prisoners to the deeper levels and they'd never come back, now he knew where they were sent to.

— Sounds interesting, but I don't fight for free you know. - Turles responded.

— Of course all the winners gain a nice reward - Said Bojack - Unfortunately gold is quite scarce in this place, but I might have something that will be of your interest.

Bojack reached inside his cape and pulled up a fruit, the same fruit that Turles had been eating for years to reach his power, Turles was shocked with the revelation.

— I'm glad I caught your attention - Said Bojack - You have been eating this for years to reach your current power and you don't even know what it's called, do you? The Sacred Fruit from the Tree of Might.

— How did you... - Said Turles.

— How I got this is none of your business - Said Bokack, putting the fruit back under his cape - But just so you know, there is far more from where it came from, so, do we have a deal?

Turles was certainly not expecting for find one of the fruits there, it was the perfect opportunity to make up for the lost years and get strong again, to him, the answer was obvious.

— No. - Answered Turles.

Bojack was surprised with his answer.

— N-No? - Repeated Bojack

— Yeah, it was a good offer but if you know me you should be aware of this - Said Turles - I only work for gold, no exceptions.

Bojack thought for sure that Turles would take his deal, he was absutely certain he would have Turles almost literally eating at the palm of his hand if he shown him the fruit, but the Saiyan was too loyal to his ideals and for Bojack that was a very amusing surprise and he brusted in laughter.

— Very well - Said Bojack - If you want gold then I'll get you some, but you better give a real show down there.

— Only worry about my payment - Turles replied - I always get the job done.

— We got a deal then - Said Bojack - Your first match is tonight.

The energy barrier protecting the cell turned itself off.

— Follow me, I'll give you a tour. - Said Bojack, leaving the cell.

Bojack took Turles to the elevator he came in and went down for what felt like forever until they finally got to the arena, an entire floor dedicated to battles that only the strongest warriors were allowed to fight and only the richest in the universe were allowed to watch, its circular walls were covered with VIP cabins where punters could watch the fights with the best angle possible and in the middle there was a massive circular ring protected with the same energy barriers that covered the prison cells.

— Welcome to the Coliseum - Said Bojack - the greatest arena in the galaxy!

The elevator stopped in one of the VIP cabins where 4 people with similar traits to Bojack were watching the fights, they all stopped and bowed to Bojack when he got out of the elevator.

— Welcome back, boss! - They all said un unison.

The cabin had golden walls with orange decorations, a luxuous sofa and a table full of wine bottles and expensive food, just by looking at the place it would be easy to forget that this was a prison and Bojack was just a prisoner.

— Turles, meet my crew, these are the Hera Soldiers - Said Bojack, refering to the 4 soldiers.

Much like Bojack they all had green skin and orange hair, 3 of them were man and 1 was a woman.

— We meet again... - Said one of the men with a cocky smile, he was the green guard that took Turles to his cell and took the prisoners to this arena, he wasn't as tall or strong as Bojack, but he was certainly not someone to be messed with - We heard a lot about you, Turles.

— Oh yeah? I never heard about any of you. - Turles replied.

— That's because we didn't want you to know us. - Said a shorter soldier wearing the prisoner uniform - But we know everything about you, Turles, the Saiyan Mercenary who only works for gold, speaking of which, how did the negotiation go?

— As you expected he denied the fruit and chose gold instead. - Replied Bojack.

— Hehe, I knew it! - The short man said.

— Ridiculous, denying power for something as futile as gold. - Said a tall soldier, he was also wearing the prisoner uniform but it was much more damaged, besides that he carried a sword on his hips.

— Power isn't everything - Said the woman, her uniform wasn't closed all the way up and gave Turles a generous view of her cleavage - Gold tends to be far more useful in most situations.

— Allow me to properly present them - Said Bojack - I believed you met our guard Bido, my right hand man, the short one is Bujin, our strategist and brain of the team, the grumpy one with the sword is Kogu, my personal body guard and that beauty is Zangya, our spy and info collector, she is the one who gathered all the information we have about you.  
— Nice to meet you in person - Said Zangya, raising a glass of wine.

— The pleasure is all mine. - Turles replied.

— I wonder is his power is great as they say or if it's just some exhagerated rumors. - Said Bido.

— If you got any doubts why don't you test him personally? - Said Bojack - I'm just as curious as the rest of you.

— Hehe, I dunno boss, I might accidentaly break him. - Said Bido.

— What do you say, Turles? - Asked Bojack - Your very first fight against Bido.

— This guy? - Asked Turles - Heh, sure, I was planning to kill a guard at some point...

— I wouldn't worry about that if I were you - Said Bojack - Bido knows how to throw a punch but more than that, he knows how to take one, this won't be a fight to the death, only a... simulated combat.

— Heh, if you say so - Said Turles - Alright, I'll take your challenge.

— That's what I wanted to hear! - Said Bojack - It's settled then, your inauguration match will be against Bido! Now, which style of combat will it be?

— What do you mean? - Asked Turles.

— Let me explain - Said Bujin - In the Coliseum we allow 2 types of combat, armed and disarmed, if you pick armed you can choose from a selection of weapons to use in your fight, if you pick disarmed then well, it's a normal hand to hand combat, besides that you can add your own conditions if both fighters are in agreement, such as no flying, no energy attacks, winning if the other fighter leaves the arena and things like that, if there are no special conditions then the fight goes on until one of the fighters can't stand anymore or gives up.

— Or if it gets too boring - Said Zangya - No one will pay to watch a fight if the fighters don't do anything, this is also a business after all.

— So, any questions, Turles? - Asked Bojack.

— No, I think I got it. - Turles replied.

— Good, good - Said Bido - In this case, how about a disarmed combat then? Let's keep it basic for now...

— Fine by me, I don't usually use weapons anyway. - Said Turles

— Hehehe, great, and as for conditions, no flying, we'll fight with our feet stuck on the ground, and no energy attacks either, let's make this a classic hand to hand combat, does that sounds good to you? - Bido proposed.

— Sure, I can fight with a hand behind my back too if you want. - Turles joked.

— Tempting, but I'll pass, if you agree with my conditions then that's all! - Said Bido.

Bojack pushed a button on his armchair and two pairs of boots came out of the ground.

— What's with the boots? - Asked Turles.

— Due to Bido's request of no flying in this match you will be wearing these gravity boots - Bujin explained - You'll still be able to walk, run and jump freely but flying is out of question, go ahead, put them on.

Turles putted on the boots, they fitted him perfectly.

From a small chest, Bujin took out two pairs of metalic gloves and handed them to Turles.

— And these are the anti energy gloves, as the name suggests they won't allow you to create any sort of ki from your hands. - Said Bujin.

— Where the hell do you get these things? - Asked Turles, putting on the gloves.

— Technology from the Galactic Patrol - Said Zangya- They have some very interesting toys in their arsenal.

Turles putted on the gloves but Bido had his hands free.

— Why isn't he putting these things on? - Asked Turles.

— Bido can't use ki attacks. - Said Zangya.

— He's an embarrassment to our crew... - Said Kogu.

— Tsc! Shut the hell up! - Said Bido - I don't need explosions or fancy fireworks to win a fight! My fists are more than enough.

Turles laughed at him.

— You can't even do something as basic as a ki blast? - He said - The only thing more pathetic than that is relying on a sword... - Said Turles, looking at Kogu, who ignored him in silence.

This time Bido was the one laughing, even though Turles insulted him as well.

— Alright, if you're both ready then use the elevator to head down the arena - Said Bojack - Bujin will be the announcer for the fight.

Turles, Bido and Bujin got inside the elevator once again, this time it took them to the floor of the arena where they stood in opposite sides, after a quick announcement from Bujin, Turles was about to begin his very first match in the most secluded Arena in the Universe.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Age 763 – Turles vs Bido**

From inside their luxuous cabin, Bojack, Zangya and Kogu watched as Bujin announced the fight.

— Are you really sure it's a good idea to let them fight? - Asked Zangya - You know they might very well kill each other.

— It's fine - Bojack responded - Bido needs to remember his place in the hierarchy and I think Turles is the perfect reminder, and if one of them dies it just means I'll have to look for a replacement.

— I'm not sure if our Lord - Said Kogu before he got interrupted.

— Our "Lord" knew the risks when he sent us to this Universe - Said Bojack - If Bido dies it just means he failed at his task.

Bido and Turles stood in opposite sides in the arena, after a quick announcement from Bujin the match began, but instead of running Towards Bido Turles simply stood and watched, it's been a long time since his last fight and he didn't want to lose, so he was being careful, he thought there was another reason for them not to give him one of those restraining gloves.

— Heh, too scared to fight? - Asked Bido - I thought Saiyans were supposed to be warriors, not cowards!

Turles was unmoved, he lost count on how many times his opponent already teased in combat with words like that.

— How about we stop wasting time and you show me what you're hiding? - Said Turles.

— What makes you think I'm hiding anything? - Asked Bido.

— I'm not stupid. - Turles replied.

Bido thought about it for a few seconds.

— Ah, screw it, why not... - He said - But you better not regret it.

Bido touched the palm of his hands against the metal floor they were standing on, then the skin around his hands and arms started to change to the same shiny material the arena was made of.

— Here it is, my ace! - Said Bido - My arms can turn into whatever material I get my hands on!

— Why would this idiot reveal his power like that? - Kogu asked from inside the cabin.

— Who knows - Said Bojack - Maybe he's just an overconfident moron, or maybe he's got another ace we're not aware of...

— Bido? - Said Kogu - Most likely overconfidence.

— So you turned your arms into pipes... - Said Turles.

— These pipes are made of the hardest and most resistant material that this universe has to offer. - Said Bido, smashing his fists against each other.

— Ha! They look like just pieces of iron to me!

— Then you should take a closer look! - Screamed Bido.

With a single jump Bido ended right above Turles with a closed fist and punched the Saiyan right on the face, it was far stronger than Turles expected but it would take more than a punch to take him out.

— Ha! Gotcha! - Said Bido, pushing his fist against Turles' face.

Turles silently grabbed Bido's wrists and didn't let go, he tried to shake him off but the Saiyan's grip was too strong.

— That wasn't half bad... - Said Turles - Let me return the favor!

Turles pulled Bido closer, smashed his knee against his stomach and punched him in the face, Bido answered with a headbutt and a punch to the ribs that made Turles fall back in pain, he smiled and returned the attack with his own headbutt directly on Bido's nose.

Bido held his bleeding nose and let himself completely open, Turles gladly took that opportunity to use him as a punching bag.

— Is that all you got? - Turles asked punching Bido's ribs - And here I thought you'd offer a challenge!

The iron arms turned out to be not as threatful as Turles imagined, Turles was easily taking the advantage, inside his cabin Bojack was observing the odds turning to the Saiyan's side, just like the bets.

— Alright, Bido! - Bojack said through a hidden mic on Bido's ear - Everything is set, you can go all out now.

— Hehe, finally... - Bido whispered.

Suddenly Bido's aura changed completely, it was from weak and wild to dark and threatning, Turles immediately stopped his attacks to create some distance between each other and took a more defensive stance.

— Sorry, did I make it too obvious? - Said Bido, cleaning the blood coming out of his nose - I hope you had your fun, Turles, because this match is over for you.

Bido took a boxer stance and much faster than before, he threw a faint to Turles' face before connecting a powerful blow to the body, Turles tried to punch Bido's face but his fists swung in the air.

Turles tried to connect but everytime he tried to attack Bido suddenly disappeared in front of him, it was like fighting an illusion, even his ki was gone, he threw more attacks but they all met the air, it was like Bido suddenly vanished from existence.

— Confused? - Bido's voice came somewhere Turles couldn't locate - So was I the first time I saw it.

— Hiding like a rat? - Said Turles - I thought this was supposed to be a fight!

Out of nowhere a powerful punch connected on Turles' chin that almost knocked him out.

— The fight is over, now this is a torture session... - Said Bido.

The punch shook Turles' brain inside his head and messed with his vision.

— Can't locate my ki, huh - Said Bido - Since you were more amusing than usual I'll tell you something, I'm not hiding my ki, I'm just using a technique that the fruit gave me.

— The fruit? - Turles asked, he wasn't interested in anything that Bido was saying, but was trying to buy some time to find Bido's location.

— Exactly - Said Bido - You ate so many of it and you can't even use the powers that it gives you, with the power of the fruit I can use the ki of the Gods, a ki that mortals can't feel it, that's why you can't find me.

— Ki of Gods? - Said Turles - The hell you talking about?

— I talked enough - Said Bido - If you want to know more...

Turles felt a heavy breathing on his neck.

— You have to entertain me! - Said Bido, right on Turles' ear.

Turles jumped and turned around to face Bido, he was standing right in front of him, not an illusion or an afterimage, but the real Bido, and yet, Turles couldn't feel his presence.

— No more cheap tricks! - Said Bido, returning to his normal ki - Come at me with all you got!

Bido was like a completely different man from before, it wasn't only his aura, but his behavior also changed, this wasn't a fight he could win without a plan, it was time to come up with a strategy, Turles silently powered up and assumed an orthodox stance, for now he would play Bido's game.

— That's more like it! - Said Bido.

On that moment a new round started on their battle, without his energy blasts all Turles could use to keep the distance between himself and Bido were quick jabs to the face, they didn't cause any damage but it didn't matter, Bido's punches were faster and stronger but Turles could still see them coming, at every punch he dodged Turles threw a jab to Bido's face, like drops of water on stone they were slowly causing damage and annoying Bido, with those jabs Turles was guiding Bido to a trap, waiting for a mistake so he could end the fight.

But Bido didn't stand like a punching bag, the jabs were annoying but predictable, he simply ignored the jabs to land his own punches to Turles' body and face, most of them missed but he only needed one to connect, which he did multiple times, Turles' arms were purple after blocking many attacks from his metal fists, just defending the punches was extremely painful, but somehow he managed to keep his ground and continue to stand up, but both warriors could tell that this fight was reaching its ending.

Bido was but relatively unharmed if compared to Turles, who had his arms almost broken and could barely keep them up, a bleeding nose and broken ribs that made it breathing a difficult task, but his stamina was still up and as a Saiyan and a mercenary he learnt to ignore the pain through the years.

— Come on... fight like a man! - Bido demanded.

Turles didn't give him the satisfaction of an answer, all he did was throw more jabs, Bido's breathing was heavy and his body was shining with sweat, he decided to go for all or nothing and putted all his weight behind one last punch, he stretched his body forward with a roar and his fist barely scratched Turles' face, at that moment Turles grabbed his arms and throw him to the floor.

Turles stepped in Bido's heads, grabbed his wrists as tight as possible and started pulling them.

— Aaargh! What the hell do you think you're doing? - Bido asked, trying to get rid of Turles.

— Those arms of yours are very annoying! - Said Turles, cracking Bido's shoulders - So I decided to get rid of them!

— What?! - Bido yelled.

Bido was shaking his body trying to get rid of Turles' grip but he tired himself out almost completely during the battle, now he could feel his shoulders breaking and his joints ripping apart, if he could free at least one of his arms he could get rid of the Saiyan, the only way to do so would be risky and painful but it was the only thing he could think of, Bido deactivated the power on his left arm and it returned from metal to flesh, at that moment his arm was ripped off by Turles so fast that he was caught by surprise and lost his balance, tripping away and letting him go, Bido took the chance to get up from the floor while holding the bleeding chunk of where his arm used to be.

— Turles... you bastard... - Said Turles, holding the bleeding with his right hand.

— Give up, Bido - Said Turles, throwing the mutilated arm aside - You can't win anymore.

Bido was sweating even more now, not from how tired he was but because of the pain he was feeling, but he still had one last card on his sleeve, one that could turn the fight against Turles, with his free arm he reached the pocket inside his shirt and caught a fruit.

— Hehehe... this isn't over yet... - Said Bido, struggling to keep his eyes open.

— Hmpf, if you think the fruit will save you, you're not as smart as I gave you credit for! - Said Turles.

— This isn't like the spoiled garbage that you have been eating! This fruit is fully mature... - Said Bido.

— This doesn't make any difference! - Said Turles.

— Doesn't it? - Said Bido with a smile - Stand and watch then, you're about to learn something new...

Bido putted the fruit in his mouth and swallowed it, after a few seconds his body started sweating even more, not only that but smoke started coming out of him, weird pieces of flesh started forming on where his right arm used to be until suddenly a whole new arm formed and Bido was back to his original state, he got his arm back, he had plenty of energy to use and after eating the fruit he was even stronger than before.

Turles was dumbstruck with what just happened, he thought the battle was over but now it felt like all his efforts were in vain.

— You almost got me Turles, I won't deny that - Said Bido, stretching his shoulder - But you're the one who should give up now.

— Give up? - Said Turles - The final result will still be the same!

— No? Then this should convince you... - Said Bido.

Bido touched his hand at the metal floor and like before his arms turned into metal, but it didn't stop there, his neck, head, chest and slowly all of his body also turned into metal, Turles stared at him in silence with a closed fist, there was no way he would give up, the Saiyan blood inside him wouldn't allow it, now their battle turned into a fight to the death and his chances of survival were very low.

— Speechless? - Asked Bido - Honestly so am I, this is the first time I was ever pushed to my limit like this! I'll make sure to return the favor...

Turles stared at the restraining gloves on his hands and remembered their purpose, if he tried to create any energy attacks the gloves would electrocute him, he stared back at Bido's metallic body and a plan formed in his mind, it was suicidal but it was the only chance he had of turning the odds back to his favor.

— Are you done boasting your self confidence yet? - Asked Turles - If you don't mind, this is getting boring and I'd rather go back to my cell...

Even through the metal Turles could see that Bido was furious, his display of power was supposed to shatter Turles' confidence but it looked like the Saiyan was unaffacted.

— Excuse me for boring you - Said Bido - But if you want to die so badly I won't waste any more of your time.

Bido jumped above Turles and tried to crush him with a punch, which Turles dodged, he kept throwing more punches and Turles continued to dodge all of them, each time his fists smashed against the floor it made the sound of a massive gong echoeing across the arena, Bido tried to crush Turles' head like a fly by slapping his hands against each other, making a deafening sound and shaking the walls, the Saiyan's ears were hurting more than any other wound at that moment.

— Quit running away! - Demanded Bido.

Turles ignored him, running away was what kept him alive so far, trying to go head to head against Bido in that state would be suicide, his body was already damaged but he still pulled energy out of nowhere to force his legs to move.

Turles dodged one more of his attacks and with all of his power he countered with a punch against Bido's chin, that punch would send anyone else's head flyring accross the room but Bido was intact while Turles just broke 4 of his fingers, when Turles removed his hand from his chin the mark of his fingers were dented on Bido's face.

Bido wasn't going to let him go so easily, he grabbed the Saiyan's head while he was still within his range and sent him flying away with a punch to the stomach that almost made him vomit everything he ate in the past week, that was it, if he didn't put his plan into action now he would die. Bido roared in rage and frustration, all he needed was one punch to connect and Turles would be dead, but that metal body was slow and heavy, he jumped on top of Turles and tried to punch him again but his fist only met the Saiyan's hand pushing him back.

— How can you still fight? - Bido yelled - You should be dead right now!

Turles didn't know the answer to that question either but he replied with a surprisingly painful headbut that dented Bido's nose inside his head and opened a cut on his own forehead, now blinded by rage Bido caught Turles between his arms in a bear hug.

— I'll crush every bone in your body before I kill you! - Bido yelled.

That was the moment he was waiting for, Turles freed one of his hands and grabbed Bido's face.

— If I'm going down I'll take you with me! - Said Turles.

Before Bido could understand what was going on Turles charged a massive energy attack, one powerful enough to destroy a planet and released it, the glove activated its function and electrocuted Turles' body with the same intensity of his attack, but the electricity was also being discharged directly on Bido's face, the pain was worse than anything he ever experienced, he could smell his skin burning inside the glove but he could also see smoke coming out of Bido's nosetrils and mouth as he yelled in pain and his metal face was getting red hot, Turles was frying Bido's brain inside his head until the glove started overheating before exploding into bits, taking the Saiyan's hand with it.

Turles scremead in pain as blood poured from where his hand used to be, but his efforts weren't in vain, Bido's arms got numb, letting Turles go, his knees started trembling before he fell down and landed on the floor like a falling tree, then his body slowly got back to normal, from metal to flesh, Turles raised his remaining arm in victory and soon passed out too, the crowd cheered at their brutal fight.

— Was it a draw? - Asked Zangya.

— No, Turles was the last one standing - Said Kogu - He won.

— The result doesn't matter - Said Bojack - This fight had more expectators than any other we ever had!

— Maybe - Said Zangya - But was it worth it? I kinda doubt Bido will get back up after that.

— It's fine! - Said Bojack - Bido served his purpose well, Bujin, please announce the end of the fight and take them both to the super elite healing chambers, I'd like to have a talk with Turles as soon as he wakes up.

— Yes sir! - Bujin replied.

Bujin headed down to the arena with two guards who dragged Turles and Bido to the nursery where they would be treated, Bojack was very satisfied with the result of Turles' first match and would give him the treatment of a champ.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Sacred Fruit**

After 8 hours inside a healing tank Turles finally woke up, he was still wounded and his right hand was lost but most of the damage was healed, he opened his eyes and looked around, floating inside a machine with a green liquid and wires glued to his naked body, the water was cold but it was rather pleasing, a doctor looked at his face and immediately turned off the machine once he noticed Turles' eyes were open, the water was drained, the wires disconnected from his body and the door opened.

— How are you feeling? - Asked the doctor.

— I'm alright... besides my hand. - Said Turles.

— You blew up your in hand in the fight, there's nothing we can do about that, but if you're fully healed then you should go see Bojack, he is waiting for you - Said the doctor.

— Good, I want to have a conversation with him too... - Said Turles.

— Dress yourself first, your clothes are on that table - Said the doctor, pointing to an orange uniform on a table next to the machine.

— Where's my armor? - Asked Turles.

— The armor was heavily damaged after the fight - The doctor explained - Right now it's being repared, it will be on your cell waiting for you after your conversation.

— Then this will do for now... - Said Turles, putting on the uniform.

While dressing himself Turles noticed a much larger healing tank with 3 doctors observing it, Bido was floating inside the same green liquid Turles was in, his face was fried and several wires were connected to his body, the doctor noticed him looking.

— He's in a critical state right now - Said the doctor - Even if his body recovers the brain damage will be there forever...

— That's not my problem, trash like him always end up like that. - Said Turles.

— I'd say he's lucky to be alive, but considering Bojack's plans I'd rather be dead... - Said the doctor

— Plans? - Asked Turles.

— I already spoke too much - Said the doctor - Now stop wasting time and go to your meeting, he doesn't like to wait.

— Yes sir... - Turles replied.

Two guards took Turles to an elevator that stopped at Bojack's cell, it was massive, decorated with paintings and statues, in the middle of the cell there were sofas and a wheelchair in front of a giant TV and a table with a bouquet, on a corner there was his double bed with clean sheets and many pillows and bookshelves filled with books right next to it, if it wasn't for the shiny metal walls no one would say that place was a prison cell, besides Bojack resting in front of his TV, Kogu was silently resting against a wall.

— You finally arrived... - Said Bojack, standing on the wheelchair while watching TV - Please Turles, sit next to me...

Turles approached him and the guards left the cell.

— Make yourself comfortable, you must be hungry after that fight... - Said Bojack.

— I won't deny that! - Said Turles, picking up a long sandwhich and taking a bite.

— I believe this should satisfy your hunger more efficiently... - Said Bojack, putting the fruit on the table - But what you asked for was gold, right? So I'll be keeping this.

— Alright... - Said Turles - Just this once I'll make an exception to my rule... Bojack, tell me everything you know about the fruit.

That brought a smile to Bojack's face.

— I'm glad we're on the same page! - Said Bojack.

Turles let go of the sandwhich and picked up the fruit.

— This is different from the ones you have been eating so far... - Said Bojack - As Bido mentioned before, when the fruit is mature the effects are far superior.

Turles looked at the fruit and putted in his mouth, eating the entire thing at once, when he swallowed it, after a few seconds his heart started beating faster and he started sweating, the stump of his decepated hand started getting hot and a new hand slowly started forming.

— This is incredible... - Said Turles, looking at his new hand.

— I know... - Said Bojack - There are many things you don't know about the fruit, what you're seeing right now is only the beginning.

After his hand was complete he felt a sudden raise of power inside him, one far higher than usual.

— Your boost is higher than most people - Said Bojack - That must mean your body is accepting the fruit with open arms, Turles, you have the potential to challenge the Gods!

— Maybe if the payment is high enough... - Said Turles.

— A true businessman, I can respect that, tell me what you want to know. - Said Bojack.

— I already know that the seeds come from destroyed planets and that the tree absorbs the energy of the planet you plant them on, what I want to know is how does the fruit gets mature, I thought it was ready the moment I take it from the branch.

— You can eat it the moment it's created, but then you wouldn't take advantage of its full power, for that you would have to wait, from 1 day to half an year depending on the circumstances. - Said Bojack.

— What circumstances?

— Tell me Turles, do you know what a mortal level is? - Asked Bojack.

— Never heard about it. - Turles replied.

— You see, every planet has a so called mortal level, this level is defined by how developed this planet is, the size, the technology, its population, their power level, all that comes to play to define the mortal level of a planet. - Bojack explained.

— What does that have to do with the fruit? - Asked Turles.

— It's simple, the higher the mortal level is the faster the fruit develops, if a planet is big, has an advanced technology and its habitants have high power levels, the fruit can reach its peak in only one day, but if you plant the tree in a small dead planet then you can wait as much time as you can and the fruit will never evolve. - Bojack explained.

— And how do I know what the mortal level of a planet is? - Turles asked.

— It's simple, you can spend years observing a planet and its population to see if it's worth it or not, or you can have someone else doing that for you, someone... like an Angel. - Said Bojack.

That only brought more confusion to Turles mind, he was expecting answers but all he got was more questions.

— I see there are still many questions you want to ask but our time is rather limited - Said Bojack - So why don't we do another deal, fight for me, Turles, entertain my guests with your power and I'll answer as many questions as you like, for each victory you get one fully grown fruit, besides some extra bonuses of course. - Said Bojack.

Turles made enough deals in his life to see through Bojack's intentions, he was just using Turles for his own purposes, but he was the only one who had the information Turles was looking for and they both knew that.

— You want me to be the bread of your circus? - Said Turles.

— More like the bread of my wine... - Bojack replied.

— Whatever, I'll take your deal, Bojack - Said Turles - But you should be aware of what happens to those who don't keep their word to me...

— You don't have to worry about that, Turles, once I make a promise I keep it to the end. - Said Bojack.

— I heard this talk a million times before, but it's not like I have a choice right now.

— Then let us seal our deal with a handshake. - Said Bojack, offering his hand.

Turles grabbed his hand and gave it a firm handshake and sealed what would be one of the most crucial contracts of his life.

—So who's my next opponent? - Asked Turles.

— After the way you handled Bido some people got interested in seeing you fight another man with a metal body, his name is Quoitur, a Metalman, just by looking at him you'd think it's a robot but he's a living creature, his race is well known by how resilient they are, instead of blood running through his body, it's pure hot magma and his skin is harder than steel.

— A Metalman, I already worked for some people from that race, but from what I heard Freeza destroyed most of them. - Said Turles.

— This one survived and became quite a fighter, he has a record of 152 wins and 1 loss. - Said Bojack.

— 1 loss? Who was the one to defeat him? - Asked Turles.

— That would be Zangya. - Said Bojack.

Turles wasn't expecting for her to be the one.

— I see that you're surprised, Zangya may not look intimidating but underrestimating her is a fatal mistake, but she's not the one you have to worry with.

— Nah... - Said Turles - I don't see the point of fighting another tin man.

— So you got your eyes in a bigger target. - Said Bojack - And who would that be?

Turles discretely charged an energy ball and released it at Kogu's direction, he silently deflected it as if it was a fly, he stared at Turles but his expression didn't show any emotions besides disinterest.

— Kogu... - Said Bojack with a grin - Unfortunately I don't think you're ready to take him at your current level.

— Why the hell not? - Asked Turles, angry for being look down upon.

— You may have defeated Bido, but you lost one hand and nearly your life on the process - Said Bojack - Kogu is on a whole other level, he has the self control that Bido lacks and he has full control over the powers that the fruit provides, you will fight him eventually, Turles, but right now it's too soon.

— I don't mind... - Said Kogu in a calm tone - If he has a wish for death I'll be happy to provide it.

— Heh, I don't remember ever seeing you so eager before. - Said Bojack - But no, not yet, instead I'll give you a more suited oponent, his name is Amond and he has a record of 800 wins and 1 loss, that one being against Kogu himself.

— What makes him so special? - Asked Turles.

— The mere fact that he survived the fight against Kogu - Said Bojack - So far he was the only one, only leaving with a few scars, defeat him and I'll give you a more suited oponent.

Turles knew that his opinion didn't really matter on that moment.

— Fine. - Said Turles - I'll fight this guy.

— Perfect then! - Said Bojack - Since your last fight was a pretty rough one I'll give you some time to recover... 3 days should be enough.

— Sounds good to me. - Said Turles.

— Good, then you may go back to the elevator, the guards will take you to your new cell. - Said Bojack.

— New cell? - Asked Turles.

— But of course, a man like you can't live in a rusty cage, but I won't ruin the surprise for you. - Said Bojack.

— You seem pretty friedly after what I did to your friend. - Said Turles.

— What happened to Bido was a result of his own actions, you two fought and you won, therefore you deserve a reward, that's all that matters. - Said Bojack.

— Is that so? - Said Turles - Well, whatever you say then.

Turles left the room through the same elevator he got in, a guard was waiting for him inside it and took him to his cells on the superior levels, but instead of stopping on his small unconfortable cell the elevator stopped in another floor with big and luxuous cells, not as luxuous as Bojack's but far better than the one he had before, his new cell was large, had a simple but comfortable double bed with a small table next to it, a better bathroom, a mirror, excercising equipment, a small bookshelf with some books in it and a wardrobe with his armor inside, he took off his uniform and putted on his armor, it was just as comfortable as before but he noticed there was something inside his boot, when he investigated he noticed a small note, it just said "DON'T TRUST BOJACK" in hand writing, he crushed the note into a ball and threw it in a trash bin.

— You don't have to tell me the obvious... - Said Turles.

He wasn't a fan of books but since there wasn't much to do he caught one on his bookshelves, the book was called "The Multiverse Theory" and it explained in details the idea that there are 12 Universes in total that are controlled by Gods of Destruction, none of that was interesting to Turles but it helped him fall asleep faster.

While Turles slept Bojack was in the hospital room watching Bido unconscious inside the healing tank.

— How is he? - Asked Bojack.

— Not good sir. - Answered the doctor - During the fight Turles fried his brain inside his head, healing minor wounds would be simple but the brain is a very complex organ, I'm afraid that even if his body recovers he will lose all his memory or maybe his mind will regress to the one of a child.

— So he's lost... - Said Bojack

— I'm afraid so, sir... - The Doctor replied.

— I see, but even without the brain his body still functions, right? - Asked Bojack.

— Well, his body can heal the other wounds but... - Said the doctor.

— But his brain is gone, I get it, but in this case all we have to do it replace it. - Said Bojack.

— I'm not sure I understand, sir. - Said the doctor, confused.

— You see, many years ago I heard of a doctor in King Cold's army capable of replacing organs with mechanic parts... - Said Bojack - I heard that Freeza is currently going under such treatment, tell me, what is your opinion on this topic?

— W-Well, Mechatechnology truly is capable of such feats, but the brain is the most important organ of all, it's what makes us who we are, I'm not sure if it's possible to replace it with technology. - Said the doctor - I'm not sure if it would be a good idea to try it.

— I don't see why not. - Said Bojack - In the state he is he's just a dead weight, but with this he might still have some sort of use.

— Tur... les... - Said Bido, still unconscious inside the healing tank.

— What did he say? - Asked Bojack.

— I believe he mentioned Turles name, sir, that's the only thing he said ever since he got in the machine, we believe that he suffered a trauma and his brain is stuck on a loop, constantly repeating the fight inside his mind. - Said the doctor.

— Perfect... - Bojack whispered to himself.

— Did you say something, sir? - Asked the doctor.

— I was just thinking out loud. - Said Bojack - Anyway, I will contact King Cold about this doctor of his, he owes me a few favors and it's time to pay.

— But... as you wish, sir. - Said the doctor.

On Planet Earth, Vegeta was facing an inner conflict, the things he experienced on Namek gave him many things to think about, he felt like his proud was shattered after being tortured and killed by Freeza was being surpassed by a lower class warrior he judged inferior to him, he felt the need to be back on the top and now after realizing that the legend of the Super Saiyan was real and how to achieve it, he had to leave Earth and face some old demons from his life.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Amond**

On the following Turles woke up to see a small package with his name written in it next to his bed, still a bit sleepy, he opened the package and found a scouter inside it.

— A scouter? - Said Turles, confused.

He placed the scouter on his ear and turned it on, the voice of an unknown man started talking to him.

— I hope you liked my gift, Turles. - Said the mysterious voice - I heard it's your birthday today.

— Heh, who knows, I don't know when my birthday is either. - Turles replied.

— Well, I hope it's today, because this isn't my only gift to you. - Said the voice - I bet you're tired of being locked in this hole, just like everyone else.

— I wouldn't be so sure, the bed in my cell is the most comfortable one I ever slept on. - Said Turles.

— Only because you're being useful to Bojack, when he gets tired of you you'll go back to the tiny box you were in before. - Said the voice - But even with all the luxury he's giving you, I bet you're still tired of this place, I bet you miss your freedom, to play with a gold coin between your fingers, I bet you even miss the color of gold...

The man wasn't completely wrong, it's been years since Turles saw a gold coin in his hands, since he traveled to outer space and spent days and nights on brothels across the galaxies.

— Supposing that you're right, what can you do about it? - Turles asked - As far as I know, no one has ever escaped from this place.

— That was before you show up - Said the voice - Turles, if we work together I'm certain we can get out of this prison.

— And why should I work with you? - Turles asked - I don't even know your name.

— My bad, let me start from the beginning then... - Said the man - Turles, my name is Amond, and I want to hire your services...

— Amond? - Turles repeated the name - Heh, I didn't expect for my next opponent to be a potential client, but if you wanna hire me you should know my prices then.

— Of course, everyone knows you, the Saiyan who only works for gold. - Said Amond - And I have plenty of it, waiting for us out there.

— Out there, huh - Said Turles - So you want me to break you free, a tall request, I believe you have enough to compensate for my services...

— Indeed, get me out of here and I'll take you to my treasures - Said Amond - Before I got locked here I was a pirate, I invaded countless planets and took everything they had, all the gold I stole is hidden somewhere only I know, if you get me out of here you can have all of it.

— I like the sound of that... - Said Turles - Alright, I'll take the job, but if you know who I am you should know what happens to those who try to take me for a fool.

— They get what they deserve. - Said Amond.

— I'm glad we're on the same page. - Said Turles - So, sounds like you got a plan.

— Of course, you see, the reason why no one ever managed to get out of here is because no one gets past Bojack and his crew. - Said Amond - But I have a plan for them, if we want to get out of here we have to take them out one by one... well, you have to, my last attempt didn't go too well.

— Sounds easy enough so far. - Said Turles, lying down on his bed.

— I promise you, this is anything but easy, if you don't know how to deal with them you're dead. - Said Amond.

— So you know how to deal with them? - Turles asked.

— Of course! I spent years watching them, analyzing their fights and I think I finally understood them. - Said Amond - They are all exceptional warriors, but they all have some sort of weakness, you already know Bido's one, his powers make him incredibly dangerous up close but since he can't create energy attacks he's useless if you keep your distance, it was really satisfying to know you beat him in his own game!

— That's one down, who's next? - Asked Turles.

— Let's start with the small one, Bujin - Said Amond - Don't let his size trick you, he's not very strong but he's a damn genius, he creates those almost invisible strings of energy and covers every bit of the arena like a spider web, if you land on even one of those you're dead, they can cut off your limbs like butter and if that don't work you'll get stuck on them and Bujin blows them up.

Turles' Saiyan blood started boiling.

— Sharp explosive webs of energy... I don't think I ever faced someone like this before. - Said Turles.

— Yeah, you'll be facing him in his own minefield, one wrong move and that's it - Said Amond - But even with all that power he's not unbeatable, Bujin is a brilliant strategist, he can read you like a book after watching only one fight, but we can use that to our advantage.

— How so? - Asked Turles.

— You gotta use techniques you never used before, doesn't matter if you come up with attacks on your own or just copy someone else's technique, fighting like you always do is the last thing you want, he has his own little strategy in his mind and if you break that strategy he has nothing left, at some point he'll lose his focus and create an opening, that's when you'll attack. - Said Bido - But you gotta be fast, if he realizes what you're trying to do he'll adapt and you won't touch him anymore.

— And what about what about his weakness? - Asked Turles.

— He can't fly. - Said Amond - When you fight him it's gonna look like he's flying everywhere or floating, but in reality he's only standing on top of his webs like a spider, be careful when fighting him, he knows exactly where his lines are and will try to attract you to them at any cost, but I'm sure you'll think of something...

— So the plan is to outsmar a genius. - Said Turles.

— Heh, pretty much, what we're about to do is playing chess on their own board, they got all the pieces and you only got one, you think you can do it? - Amond asked.

— Of course, I already eliminated one of their pieces after all, and I didn't even know I was playing it. - Said Turles.

— I hope all this confidence pays off in the end. - Said Amond.

— Only worry about my payment, leave the rest to me. - Said Turles.

— Alright, so here's the plan, we'll fight and you'll beat me, but you gotta make it look real, otherwise they'll get suspicious - Amond explained - After the fight you'll directly challenge Bujin to a battle.

— And how do you know he'll accept it? - Asked Turles.

— Because of Bojack - Amond replied - Bojack and his soldiers belong to a race called The Sons of Hera, much like the Saiyans they are a proud race of warriors, by their own lifestyle they aren't allowed to deny a challenge even if the odds are against them, from what I heard his entire race was destroyed because of this rule, Bojack and the others survived because they were the most powerful ones of all.

— Hmm, I never heard of them before. - Said Turles.

— Neither did I, I had to dig a lot to find out about them, but thanks to that lifestyle we won't have to worry about how to pick up a fight with them, we just gotta ask for it. - Said Amond - Here's how you do it, you gotta say your name in a loud voice, the name of your father and challenge him to a battle, like " I, Turles, Son of whoever your father is, challenge you to a battle!" Got it?

— Well, that's gonna be a problem then... - Said Turles.

— Why? - Asked Amond.

— Because I have no idea who my father is. - Turles replied.

— That doesn't matter, just come up with something when the time comes, even if you don't say the whole thing there's no way he'll chicken out, not in front of Bojack. - Said Amond - And you don't have to kill them, if they recognize that they were defeated they won't bother you anymore, but of course, I won't complain if you kill them.

— Alright, I can do that. - Said Turles.

— Good, see you in two days then. - Said Amond - And remember to make the fight seem real, if Bojack suspects that there's something wrong the whole plan will be ruined.

— Don't worry about that, I won't go easy on you just because of a contract - Said Turles - A fight is a fight after all.

— I don't know if I should be happy or terrified about that, but before I forget, our fight is gonna be an armed combat. - Said Amond.

— Fine by me, what weapon are you gonna pick? - Turles asked.

— I won't give you THAT much info, you'll find out on your own in two days, don't screw up everything. - Said Amond.

Amond cut the call and the conversation ended, in two days his plan to break out of prison would begin, and the plan was to just fight his way out against the ones who could be the most powerful beings in the universe, his Saiyan heart started pumping, if his next opponents are just as strong as Bido, or perhaps even stronger then the next few days would be very interesting, suddenly he no longer felt tired, Turles got up from his bed and started working out.

Meanwhile on a remote planet, far away from there, Vegeta had finally ended his intense training in self isolation, after giving tears, sweat and blood, surpassing the limits of his body and his mind over and over again he finally achieved the legend, Kakarot was no longer the only Super Saiyan in Universe 7, a new one was born, his name was Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans, but only reaching that power wasn't enough, he needed someone to test it, luckly he already had a target in mind, the Saiyan who many years ago had humiliated him in a way that only Freeza had done before, he closed his eyes and searched for his energy signature across the universe, it took a long time but he finally located, locked deep inside the most secure prison of the universe Vegeta could feel Turles' power, waiting for him like a bird sitting in his cage, the ship he was using still had plenty of fuel left and Vegeta parted away.

2 uneventful days had passed and the moment of his fight finally came, Turles spent the last two days working out more than he ever did waiting for this date to come and now that it was here, he was ready, a patroller guarded with a rifle approached his cell and turned off the energy barrier.

— Ready? - Asked the guard.

— Yeah! - Turles replied with a smile.

Turles putted on his battle armor and approached the guard.

— Follow me. - Said the guard.

Turles followed the guard into the elevator that led to the arena, it stopped in a small room full of weapons right before the arena.

— By Amond's request, this is going to be an armed combat, choose your weapon. - Said the guard.

Two walls in front of each other were covered with every type of combat weapons from several different planets, some of which Turles destroyed himself, so many weapons that Turles didn't recognized the majority of it, but there wasn't much to think about, he picked up a massive iron club full of spikes, almost bigger than him and prepared for the fight.

— Is this your weapon of choice? - Asked the guard.

— Yeah, I think it is... - Said Turles, analyzing the club.

The gate that gave access to the arena opened itself.

— Then you can go ahead, your opponent is waiting for you. - Said the guard.

As Turles walked through the gate the crowd cheered at his sight, on the other side of the arena Amond was waiting for him, a bulky red man with long silky hair and scars all over his body, he had one large hunting knife in each hand and a sinister grin, between them Bujin standed in the middle of the ring as the referee, as Turles approached his spot on the arena Bujin announced the fight.

— LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! - Bujin said on a microphone - TODAY WE PRESENT YOU A BATTLE THAT WILL GO DOWN IN HISTORY! AN ARMED COMBAT BETWEEN TURLES, THE SAIYAN MERCENARY AND AMOND, THE INTERGALACTIC PIRATE! THE RULES ARE SIMPLE, THE FIGHT WILL GO ON UNTIL ONE OF THE FIGHTERS GIVE UP OR IS UNABLE TO FIGHT! AND NOW, WITHOUT ANY MORE DELAY... BEGIN!

As soon as the fight began Turles jumped from his spot and mashed his massive club against Amond, the pirate barely had time to dodge, the club landed against the metal floor and made a loud bong sound.

— W-What the hell... - Said Amond, surprised by Turles' ferocity.

His attack didn't stop there, Amond jumped in order to dodge but before his feet could touch the floor Turles jumped above him and released a powerful energy blast, Amond didn't even see Turles moving from his spot but felt the burning heat of energy against his back.

— He seems even stronger than last time. - Said Zangya, watching the fight besides Bojack.

— That's because he is stronger - Said Bojack - The battle against Bido took his body to its limit and beyond! Saiyans have this fascinating ability of growing stronger after a near death experience, this is what makes them a powerful warrior race!

— This fight is pointless... - Said Kogu - You just want to see how stronger Turles got.

— Guilty as charged... - Said Bojack - But something tells me this battle will be much more interesting than we think.

As they talked, Turles continued to punish Amond's body with several powerful attacks.

— T-Turles... h-hold back a little! I can't pay you if you kill me... - Said Amond under his breath.

— Heh, I AM holding back! - Turles replied.

Amond tried to cut him with his knife, but Turles easily blocked his attack and sent him flying away with a powerful swing of his club, Amond fell on the floor but when he tried to get up he saw a massive iron bar flying towards him, Turles lauched the club against Amond like a spear, Amond tried to get up and dodge but the club landed against his shoulder and broke it, barely missing his head, Amond gave a loud scream of agony.

— I... I... give up... - Said Amond.

Turles vanished from his spot and reappeared on top of Amond ready to land the finishing blow, Amond was petrified, he was sure that Turles was about to kill him, but before he could do it his body was paralized.

— What is this? - Turles asked.

He tried to move his body but he could feel something holding him back, small lines around his arms and legs were holding him in place.

— He already gave up, Turles. - Said Bujin, standing behind him - This fight is over.

Turles looked closely his arms and noticed very thin lines of energy, barely visible but incredibly sharp, if he applied any more strenght his arms would be cut off, Turles smiled, now he was witnessing the exact thing that Amond warned him about.

— If you insist in continuing with this battle, things might not end well for you... - Said Bujin.

— Heh, my bad, I just got a little excited. - Said Turles.

The strings of energy disappeared and he could move again, Bujin walked towards the center of the arena to announce the end of the fight.

— Was that... part of your plan? - Asked Amond, holding his broken shoulder.

— Of course! - Said Turles - I already knew that Bujin would intervene if I try to attack after the match was over, perfect chance to take a look at his powers, don't you think?

— You... could've at least warned me of your intentions! - Said Amond, holding back his anger.

— You're the one who told me to make it look real - Said Turles - If you knew what I wanted to do it wouldn't look natural.

Amond couldn't compete with his logic, but he wasn't happy about it.

— Turles, you better be sure of what you're doing! - Said Amond.

— As I said, only worry about my payment and leave the rest to me. - Turles replied - Your breakout plan begins now.

Turles walked towards the center of the arena and stood besides Bujin.

— LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! - Bujin announced - TODAY'S WINNER, AFTER 4 MINUTES AND 30 SECONDS, IS TURLES!

The crowd had a mixed reaction of cheers and boos, some of them weren't happy with such a short fight.

— THAT'S NOT ENOUGH! - Turles suddenly screamed.

Bujin was caught by surprise, Turles took the microphone away from his hands.

— Look at all these gentleman who came all the way here just to watch a fight! - Said Turles, pointing at the crowd - I'm sure they will be disappointed after such a short display!

A small cheer began from the crowd.

— They are disappointed! And so am I... - Said Turles.

— Oh... I like where this is going! - Said Zangya.

Turles turned his attention to Bujin.

— I'm not done yet! - Said Turles - Bujin, I, Turles, Son of a Dead Race, challenge you to a battle!

Now the crowd erupted with cheers, a large smile formed on Bojack's face, Bujin grinned and took the microphone out of Turles' hand.

— Now that is certainly an unexpected turn of events! - Said Bujin - But who am I to deny our viewers of such a spectacle? Very well Turles, I, Bujin, Son of Hera, accept your challenge!

Bojack got up from his seat and jumped in the middle of the arena, landing between Turles and Bujin.

— I hope you don't mind if I be the referee... - Said Bojack.

— Not at all... - Turles and Bujin replied.

— Then it's settled. - Said Bojack.

Bujin handed the microphone to Bojack.

— LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! - Bojack Announced - TONIGHT WE ARE HOLDING AN UNCEXPECTED BUT VERY WELCOME SURPRISE! A CHALLENGE BETWEEN TURLES AND BUJIN! AS FOR THE RULES OF A CHALLENGE! THE FIGHT MUST GO ON UNTIL ONE OF THE FIGHTERS ADMIT DEFEAT OR IS LYING DEAD IN A POOL OF HIS OWN BLOOD! GOOD LUCK GENTLEMAN! - He said, looking at Bujin and Turles - AND MAY THE BEST MAN WIN!

— Good luck... Turles... - Amond whispered to himself as he was carried to the nursery.

Turles and Bujin stood in opposite sides in the arena, Turles had a battle stance and a grin on his face, Bujin proudly had his chest up, hands behind his back and a confident smile, as if he already knew the result of the fight.

— Ready? - Asked Bojack.

Turles and Bujin nodded.

— GO!

Now his plan was officially in session, to fight his way out of the most secure prison in the universe against the most powerful beings he ever encountered so far, a plan that would show him a new limit he never even dreamed of.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Outsmarting a Genius**

— GO! - Bojack yelled, announcing the beginning of the fight

As soon as the battle began Turles powered up, the waves of energy emanating from his body revealed the position of Bujin's webs, even though the match barely started the entire arena was already covered in a net of energy, lines connected one wall to the other and interconnecting between each other, dozens if not hundreds of it, but completely invisible to the naked eye, the only one who knew how many and where they were, was Bujin.

— Before our fight begin, I'd like to thank you, Turles. – Said Bujin.

— What for? – Turles asked.

— For allowing me to analyze a pure Saiyan in first hand, I don't know if you realized, but your kind is very rare in this universe… - Said Bujin – I'd love to know more about your lifestyle, how such a primitive race built a functioning society.

— Not much I can help ya with – Said Turles – I didn't grow in Planet Vegeta, only been there a couple times for business.

— Oh yes, I'm aware of it, you're an even rarer type of Saiyan who refused to serve under King Cold – Said Bujin – Most of your type had their fates sealed rather quickly, and yet here you are.

Although Turles couldn't see it, he felt a line of energy flying towards his legs and got out of the way with a leap.

— I'd like to see the limits of your power… - Said Bujin with a grin – So please do your best to comply.

— The way you talk makes it sound like you think you're tougher than me! – Turles asked.

— Tougher? – Bujin asked – No, absolutely not, let me tell you a secret Turles, despite being in contact with the Fruit of Might for years, I have never eaten a single piece of it.

— What? – Turles asked in confusion – Why not?

— They are way too important to be consumed! – Said Bujin – I'd rather study it and see how it works rather than eat it, so no, I don't believe I'm stronger than you, in fact, I'm possibly the weakest being in this entire planet, therefore you must ask yourself, despite never taking a single bite of the fruit…

He began charging a ball of energy on the tip of his finger, the size of a baseball ball, and launched at a random direction, the ball started bouncing across the webs around the arena, jumping from one line to the next, getting faster at each second until it finally got to Turles, who barely had enough time to dodge it.

— Why have I never lost a single match ever since I got here? – Bujin asked.

— If that's all you can do then I was worried for nothing – Said Turles, teasing Bujin – But thank you for revealing that little secret to me, now I know this is gonna be way easier than I thought.

— That's an unfortunate recurrent mistake from the Saiyans – Said Bujin – You seem to think that power is all that matters, but at least you seem capable of using your brain when necessary, so I'd like to play a game with you, it's a very simple child's play called Dodgeball.

Bujin created 5 energy balls around himself.

— As the name implies all you have to do is to dodge the balls, do you think you can do it? – Bujin asked.

— Heh, sure, but I gotta warn you I was damn good at this game when I was a kid. – Said Turles.

— Perfect! – Said Bujin – Then let us begin!

Bujin launched all 5 balls in different directions, Turles took off at him at the same time, hoping to get him with his guard down, but Bujin was prepared for that, the many lines in the way prevented Turles from investing blindly, and the 5 energy balls flying at high speed around him kept his mind busy.

Turles tried to fly higher to get an advantage point but the flying balls were pushing him downwards until he got back to the floor and couldn't run away any longer, at that moment all 5 of them flew directly towards him, he managed to dodge 3 but the other 2 reached their target, one at his chest and the other at his back.

— Gotcha… - Said Bujin.

— Looks like you did… - Said Turles, recovering from the damage.

If Turles wanted to win he had to find a way to use the lines against Bujin, and that little game of Dodgeball was the perfect opportunity for that, instead of multiple small balls of energy Turles charged only one, bigger than his head, almost big enough to devour Bujin if it managed to get him, and most importantly, it was also very heavy.

— So I guess it's my turn now! – Said Turles, holding the ball on his hand.

Turles launched the ball straight at Bujin's direction, he simply stood there with confident grin on his face, watching the trajectory of the ball, as expected, way before the sphere had any chance to get to him one of the lines stood in its way, but instead of bouncing off as he predicted, the heavy ball split into 2 smaller balls the moment it touched the sharp line.

— W-What?! – Bujin asked, surprised.

The balls kept flying at him, faster than before, but more lines stood in their way and like before, the moment the balls touched them they split into 2 more balls, making 4 of them in total.

Now at full speed they were bouncing in the lines around Bujin, making him lose his focus, 2 of them flew right past his head before he even saw them, all he could do was stand in place and wait until the balls dissipated, and at some point they did, all of them shocked against one another at the same time and blew up, creating a dark fog.

— Looks like I got worried for nothing. – Said Bujin – Well played, Turles…

— I'M RIGHT HERE! – Turles yelled.

The balls were nothing more than a distraction, the moment they blew up Bujin got temporarily blinded by the smoke and the Saiyan took advantage of that, in a second he flew through the smoke and was standing above Bujin.

— H-How did you… - Bujin asked, taken by surprise.

For a brief moment Turles got the upper hand and took full advantage of it, he found his way across the traps of energy set by Bujin and when he got close enough he smashed his knee on Bujin's guts, that almost made him throw up everything he ate that morning, the knee was followed by an axe kick on the back of his head that sent him flying to the ground, getting cuts on his body from the many sharp lines along the fall.

The moment he hit the floor Turles dashed at him as fast as he could, dodging the sharp strings between himself and his target, he was going to finish the fight right there and then by stomping on Bujin's head and crushing it like a watermelon.

Turles stretched his leg and prepared for impact, Bujin didn't move a muscle since the moment his body fell on the floor and it didn't look like he was going to get up anytime soon, but that was yet another trap for Turles, the second before his foot could crush Bujin's head he rolled out of the way and the bottom of Turles' boot only met with the metal floor.

Bujin raised his arms and a rope of energy tightened around Turles' legs, he fell right into his trap, before the Saiyan could react, Bujin quickly moved his arms down and Turles was pull upwards like a fish in the end of a rod, Bujin cleaned the dirt from his body and made his way towards Turles.

— That was a close call, I admit, but unfortunately it wasn't enough, now… what will you do to entertain me, Saiyan? – Bujin asked with a mischievous smile.

Turles was frustrated after getting the smell of victory but not being able to catch it, but now that he knew winning was a possibility he wouldn't allow himself to lose, all he needed was one more chance.

— Entertainment, huh? – Said Turles, charging an energy attack inside his closed fist – I think I can help with that!

Turles stretched his arm and released a powerful ki blast directly at Bujin, who saw that coming from a mile away and avoided it as if it was nothing.

— You are disappointing me, Turles, after all that, this is what you come up with? – Said Bujin.

With a move from his arm, Bujin tossed Turles around the arena by the foot, thrown from one side to the others and falling on the energy webs like a rag doll, creating deep cuts all around his body until he was finally thrown at the floor and lied there, barely conscious in a pool of blood.

Anyone would've passed out at that point, maybe even died, but Turles had gone through much worse than that and survived, he wouldn't give up now, meanwhile, Bujin had enough time to recover from most of the damage done to him and his confident grin returned to his face.

— I applaud your efforts, Turles – Said Bujin, clapping his hands – For a moment, even if briefly, I got close to experiencing a true defeat by your hands.

— Shut the hell up… - Said Turles, struggling to get up.

— But I'm quite serious! – Said Bujin – It's been a while since someone entertained me in such manner! Therefore, how about we raise the stakes a little...

The deep cuts around Turles' foot caused by the energy rope made it hard to stand up, so he was using the iron club from the previous match as an improvised crutch, but the pain was the only thing keeping his eyes open, and yet, Bujin stood above him with only a few scratches on his body, Turles needed a miracle to turn the match to his favor at that point.

— A man like yourself knows how to appreciate a good deal, don't you? – Bujin asked – Then how about that? One last chance to crawl your way back to the top?

— A deal? – Said Turles – Heh, sure, why not?

— Good, it's a very simple one. – Said Bujin.

Bujin reached his hand inside his jacket and pulled out something that made Turles smile again, a Fruit from the Tree of Might, it was a bit damaged, but that was his key to the victory, right in front of him, it was so easy that made him laugh, but the laugher also caused pain that brought him back to reality, the fruit was his only chance to win, but reaching it looked like an impossible task, something that he got quite used to at this point.

— If you win I'll give you this! – Said Bujin, referring to the fruit – And even give you a proper lecture on everything I know about it!

— And if I lose? – Turles asked.

— You'll allow me to use your body for tests! – Said Bujin – Not that I need authorization from a corpse, it just makes things a bit more… ethical.

— Heh, sure, if I die it's not like I'm gonna use it anyway. – Said Turles.

— Good, very good! – Said Bujin – Then let us begin the round 2 of this match!

Now Turles had a new goal in mind and he'd use the little time he had left to achieve it, once again he started charging more and more energy with all the power he had left and all at once, he released a massive wave of ki balls all around the arena, going everywhere and bouncing on the many webs, jumping from line to line and exploding in mid air.

A seemingly desperate attack with a clear goal in mind, the explosions created a thick dark cloud around the arena, blinding Bujin's vision, he tried to sense Turles' energy to locate him, but with the state he was in his energy was far too weak to be sensed.

— Hmm… clever – Said Bujin, looking for Turles in the dark cloud – But I won't fall for the same trick twice.

Bujin wasn't completely blind, although he couldn't see with his eyes he could still feel the vibrations from the webs and use that to track down Turles' moves, and that's what he did, he closed his eyes and used all his energy to feel the presence of the webs and any sudden change caused to them until he finally got something, jumping from one line to the next, approaching his location, he waited for the right moment to catch his prey.

— Ha! Gotcha again! – Said Bujin.

He waited until he felt something heavy landing on one of the webs and when all the weight was into it, he enveloped whatever it was into a cocoon of energy, he could feel Turles' motionless body trapped inside it and decided to end the fight right there.

He used dozens of lines to make the cocoon even stronger, making sure there was no way Turles could fight his way out of it and then he blew it up, a blinding light glowed at the arena, caused from the massive explosion, big enough to completely evaporate whatever was caught inside it and dismiss the dark cloud.

— Perhaps I exaggerated a little… - Said Bujin – Well, whatever, I'll study whatever pieces got left from his body.

— From whose body? – He heard Turles say.

— What?! – Bujin asked, confused, if that wasn't Turles that he caught, then what was it?

The metallic sounds gave him the answer, Turles used the iron club to bait Bujin into wasting his lines, and it work, the massive club was completely destroyed, but Turles lived, somewhere into the arena, Bujin looked everywhere but couldn't find the Saiyan, he closed his eyes and focused once again, trying his hardest to sense his energy until he felt a punch in the nose.

— It's not a very smart idea to close your eyes in the middle of a fight you know. – Said Turles.

Bujin opened his eyes, expecting to see Turles in front of him, but once again, there was nothing.

— S-Show yourself! – Bujin ordered, getting nervous.

— If you insist… - Said Turles.

Now Bujin could tell where he was, all this time, Turles was simply floating right behind him, Bujin quickly turned around in a last attempt to attack him with a punch, but Turles easily blocked his fist and grabbed him by the collar.

— I'll give you a chance to surrender, you got 5 seconds… - Said Turles. – 4… 3… 2…

— KAAAAAAAGH! – Bujin screamed.

Bujin was desperately trying to get rid of the Saiyan's grip, but even in the state he was, Turles was much stronger than him, and he wasn't going to let him go that easily, so Bujin gave a final suicidal attack, he used all of his remaining webs to trap both him and Turles inside a cocoon.

— IF I DIE I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME! – Said Bujin.

The webs that involved them started glowing, Bujin knew that that the end for both of them, but for some reason, even covered in sweat and blood, Turles seemed oddly calm and confident, perhaps he was delirious from the loss of blood, or perhaps he had a final card on his sleeve.

— I gotta say, you got more balls than I thought! – Said Turles.

Those were his final words before the cocoon exploded, catching both of them right in the middle of the blast, this explosion was far more powerful than before, the light was blinding, the sound was deafening and the sonic waves shook the arena like an earthquake, although Bojack stood right below them completely unaffected.

He wasn't the only one, once the explosion was over and the dust settled, Turles was floating there, right in the middle of it, despite being almost dead seconds before, now he was alive and without a scratch, not only that, but far more powerful than before, the mercenary was still holding Bujin in his hand, who was in a worse state than before, unconscious and bleeding.

— THE WINNER IS TURLES! – Bojack announced.

A silence followed his announcement before the crowd exploded in cheers, amazed by Turles' display, wondering how he managed to survive the explosion, what only Bojack and the other members of his crew noticed was that while he was holding Bujin in one hand, in the other he was holding the fruit, a fruit that he took a single bite from it, but it was more than enough to save his life and assure his victory.

— I won, so you better keep your part of the deal. – Said Turles, looking at Bujin.

Turles took a piece from the fruit and putted in Bujin's mouth, he punched his throat to force Bujin to swallow it and completely recover his energy, Bujin coughed after almost choking, but now he was alive and well.

— Why the hell did you do that? – Bujin asked.

— You owe me some answers remember? – Said Turles – And I need you alive to give them, feel free to die after you're done.

— Tsc!

Bujin felt humiliated after his defeat, and even more after being save by the man who defeated him, but that fight was an important lesson for him, to never underestimate his opponents, a lesson that he had forgotten through the years.

— I'm aware of our deal, the guards will take you to my lab once you're done boasting yourself to the public. – Said Bujin, walking away from the arena – Congratulations, Turles, it was a fair victory.

Turles watched Bujin leaving until metal doors took him away from his view, Bojack took his wrist and raised it to the public, who chanted Turles' name.

— I see you made many deals since our little talk. – Said Bojack.

— Heh, you wanted a show, I'm giving you one. – Turles replied.

— I'm certainly not complaining – Said Bojack – As for your payment I would talk to you about the Fruit, but Bujin is a far better teacher than I could ever dream to be, but allow me to give you a piece of advice.

— What is it? – Turles responded.

— Try not to bite off more than you can chew - Said Bojack – In a way or another, that might be your last mistake…

— Is that a threat? – Turles asked.

— A simple friendly warning. – Bojack replied – Now go, there is no point in holding you here any longer.

Turles walked away with the crowd still chanting his name, leaving through the same metal doors that Bujin walked through, he was one step closer to getting his freedom.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The Tree of Might**

After the battle Turles left the arena and followed a wood staircase that lead him to Bujin's lab, it was a room full of bookshelves covering all the walls from top to bottom, some books scattered across the floor and a small garden with a tree in the middle, which Turles had no idea how it grew since there was no sunlight in the place.

Next to the tree was Bujin, standing in front of a wood table wearing a new pair of clothes and using strange tools that Turles had never seen before to perform experiments on a Fruit, dissecting it as if it was a living creature.

— So you came, take a sit, as promised, I'll tell you everything I know about the fruit. – Said Bujin, without pausing his experiment.

Bujin picked up a massive branch with the Fruit hanging on it, despite being cut off from the Tree of Might a long time ago the branch was still alive and the Fruit was still mature, he broke a piece from the tree on the garden and attached the branch to it.

— What are you doing? – Turles asked.

— You wouldn't understand… - Bujin replied.

— Try me – He insisted.

Bujin sighed.

— Alright… I'm trying to see if there are other trees compatible with the Fruit, if I find one then I could find a way to plant them without the necessity of destroying a planet to get a seed. – Said Bujin.

— Why? Seems like a waste of time to me. – Said Turles.

— As I said, you wouldn't understand. – Bujin replied – Putting it simply this would make the fruit more… accessible, and therefore, profitable.

— So you want to sell them… I can't say I'm a fan of the idea, if too many people buy it my job will be a lot more difficult. – Said Turles.

— You say you don't like sharing and yet that's exactly what you did in the end of our fight, quite the change of heart isn't it? – Said Bujin.

— We had a deal and you owed me answers, that's all. – Said Turles.

— You reasons don't matter, but to ease your worries, just one Fruit would be sold to the highest price possible and only for a very narrow list of clients, it would take quite literally all the fortune of a world to acquire one. – Said Bujin – But I've done little to no progress on my experiments, so far those plans are still a mere fantasy.

Once the branch was attached the tree immediately began losing color, going from a bright brown to a bleached gray within a minute, the leafs began to dry, in under 3 minutes the tree was completely lifeless and all the leafs had fallen, on a closer look Turles noticed that even the grass around the tree began to die as well.

— Uh… is this good? – Turles asked.

— Well, it lasted 5 seconds more than my other tests, but it was another failure. – Said Bujin – As always the Fruit drains all the resources from the tree to keep itself alive, anyway, take a seat, I'll tell you everything that Bojack didn't.

Turles sat on a wood chair and Bujin grabbed a small book full of hand notes.

— Before our lesson begins – Said Bujin – may I ask you why you're so interested in the Fruit to begin with?

— It just makes my job a lot easier, that's all, I'm a mercenary, the stronger I am the faster I can end a job and move to the next. – Said Turles.

— Then the power boost is all that matters to you, but the fruit has many other properties – Said Bujin – for instance, as Bojack showed you before, it can completely regenerate a lost limb, and that's not all, the fruit can also heal any type of disease and prevent you from getting sick in the first place, like a perfect elixir.

Turles never thought about it, but ever since he found the fruit he never got sick again.

— But its powers are temporary. – Bujin said.

— Temporary? I don't think I ever lost a boost that the fruit gave me. – Said Turles.

— That's because you're an active warrior, the effects will keep working as long as you keep pushing your body and keep your blood flowing, which shouldn't be hard given your profession – Bujin replied – But I'm sure you noticed a considerable decrease of power in your last fight against Bido, after 3 years of doing nothing in your cell the effects slowly disappeared from your body.

Turles did notice, but he thought he was weak because his body was rusty after not fighting for so long, it never crossed his mind that the power boosts he got would be running out.

— And that's not all, you should also have noticed that the fruits you were eating haven't been nearly as effective as they once were. – Said Bujin – That's because if you keep eating too many of them your body eventually gets used to its effects, but there's an easy fix for that… - Said Bujin.

— What is it? – Turles asked.

— You just have to eat better fruits, as Bojack told you, the higher the mortal level of a planet the higher is the quality of the fruit – Bujin replied – So if the effects are running out you just have to find better planets to plant the Tree on and wait for the fruit to mature, only then you'll see the boost you're used to.

— This whole mortal level thing still doesn't make any sense to me. – Said Turles.

— The simple way to find out if a planet is worth it or not is by how old it is, a young planet a couple thousands of years old should have a primitive population that is not worth investing on – Said Bujin – But an older planet with dozens or hundreds of thousands of years should have an advanced civilization with higher power levels that should grant a powerful fruit, that's not always the truth, but it's usually the case. – Bujin continued – But of course, there's a much more direct way to obtaining power.

— And what is it? – Turles asked.

— Tell me Turles, have you ever try eating multiple fruits at once? – Bujin asked.

— Course I did, but nothing happens after I eat the first one. – Turles replied.

— That's because you tried eating from the same tree – Bujin explained – You can only obtain one boost per tree, so doesn't matter how many fruits you eat you won't get any more power after you eat the first one, but there's another way, do you know what happens if you try eating fruits from several different trees at once?

— I don't think I ever tried that. – Turles replied.

— Good, because that would be a terrible idea. – Said Bujin – If you eat too many fruits from different trees at once, the fruits will start eating you from the inside, consuming your own life force to keep itself alive, you'll get an amazing power boost, sure, but that would come at the cost of your life.

— How do you know that? – Turles asked.

— Because I saw it happen. – Bujin replied – Let me tell you a story, in our crew there are 5 members, me, our boss, Bojack, and my companions, Kogu, Bido and Zangya, but a long time ago there was a 6th member, his name was Baku.

Bujin finished writing his conclusions about the experiment on a notebook and sat on a chair on the other side of the table in front of Turles.

— When the knowledge of the Fruit was given to us we were amazed by it, its power gave us a huge advantage against anyone who dared to oppose us, being specially efficient on Bojack – Bujin continued – But Baku didn't accept that, for some reason the power boost he got was considerably lower than the rest of us, he wanted to be our leader but for that he would have to defeat Bojack and take over his position.

— What does that have to do with the fruit? – Turles asked.

— He became obsessed with it, he wanted more and more power so he reached a simple conclusion, if he ate more fruits he would be rewarded with more power. – Said Bujin – So one night when everyone was asleep he stole all the fruits we had harvested through weeks and ate all of them at the same time.

— What then? – Turles asked.

— He got what he wanted, the power he showed was unseen, far superior to Bojack and anyone else in the entire universe – Bujin continued – But that only lasted a few seconds, his body wasn't capable of holding so much power, so the fruit started taking over.

Bujin took a deep breath before continuing.

— All the muscles in his body grown in size, trying to contain the overwhelming energy he achieved, but it wasn't enough, his muscles began exploding inside his body, after that he began vomiting blood and crying for help, but there was nothing we could do for him – Said Bujin – In the following minute his body inflated like a balloon before popping.

— So he exploded? – Turles asked.

— Exactly, and he took a good chunk of the planet with him. – Bujin confirmed – Eating too many fruits at once turns you into a living time bomb, once the timer hits zero you explode.

They both remained silent for a minute before Turles made another question.

— Hmm, how many Fruits would I be able to eat before that happens? – Asked Turles.

— From my observations, 3 – Said Bujin, extending 3 of his fingers. – And even then you'd be pushing your body to the limit.

— What happens if I eat more? – Turles asked.

— Did you pay any attention to what I just say? – Said Bujin.

— Of course, but let's say I eat 4, what then? – Turles asked.

— Let me put it in a better way, after eating 3 Fruits your body will be doing it's best to survive, your heart will beat thousands of time per minute and you'll be sweating nearly all the water from your body, if you eat 4 you risk exploding your heart – Said Bujin.

— And what if I don't die? – Turles asked.

— If by any chances your survive and you do the stupid decision of eating yet another Fruit, then as I said, your muscles won't be able to contain your power and will explode one by one – Said Bujin – Not only that, but your mind will also be consumed by the fruit and you won't be able to make logic decisions and will attack anything in your sight.

— Go on… - Said Turles.

— By the 6th Fruit, unless you find a way to release all the power you just gained you become a bomb and explode. – Said Bujin – Does that answer your questions?

— So 6 is the limit, good to know. – Said Turles.

— Whatever you're planning to do I'd advise you to reconsider, but what you do with your life is not my problem. – Said Bujin – Do you have any other questions?

— I'm a bit curious now, how did you find out about the Fruit in the first place? – Turles asked.

— That I can't tell you – Bujin replied – But what I can tell you is that the fruit was never meant to be consumed by mortals.

— Mortals? – Turles asked.

— Yes, there are creatures out there whose power goes far beyond our imagination – Said Bujin – The Fruit was meant for them, not for us.

— Like Gods? – Turles asked.

— Indeed – Bujin confirmed – Do you believe in Gods, Turles?

— Well, from the things I saw on my job, if there's a God he's pretty bad at his job. – Said Turles.

— That's because your idea of what a God is, is different from reality – Said Bujin – Being a God doesn't mean you have to go around saving civilizations or make miracles, "God" is nothing more than a title given to someone with divine ki, usually used to destruction more than anything else.

— Divine ki? – Turles asked, confused – The hell is that supposed to mean?

— It's as simple as it sounds, there are two types of energy, mortal energy and divine one – Bujin explained - only the Gods are capable of using divine energy, this ki is far superior to the mortal ones, so much in fact that it's impossible for you to feel it, but as Bido mentioned during your fight, the Fruit also awakens that ki inside you, even if temporarily.

— So why haven't I been able to use this thing? – Turles asked.

— I don't know, I have never been able to achieve that power and nor do I wish to – Bujin replied, putting the fruit back on the chest – You'll have to find that out on your own, anything else?

— Well, there's something that's been bugging my mind in a while – Said Turles – In my job I probably came across every creature in the Universe but I never saw anything like you and your friends, what exactly are you?

— We are the Sons of Hera, a proud warrior race – Said Bujin – If you haven't come across one of us in your Universe then you have to look further than that.

— What do you mean? – Turles asked.

— That would take forever to explain and we already wasted enough time here – Said Bujin, getting up from the chair and going back to his experiments – If you don't have any other questions then you should leave, I have more important things to do.

— Sure… - Said Turles, getting up from his chair.

Turles quietly tried to get the fruit from the table but before he could reach it he could feel dozens of tiny sharp lines of energy wrapped tightly around his arm.

— I said leave, Saiyan… - Bujin said over his shoulder.

More lines formed around his neck, with the power boost Bujin got after eating a piece from the fruit the lines were considerably sharper.

— Now… - Bujin concluded.

— Heh, sure, my bad… - Said Turles.

Turles walked to the exit with his hands empty, but with far more knowledge than he had before, and for now that would be enough, he left Bujin's lab and got back to his cell.

…

Back to his cell, there was yet another surprise waiting for him, in the corner of the room, next to the bathroom there was a Jacuzzi with hot water and a large bottle of wine with a note that just said "Good job – Bojack", Turles threw the note away, undressed and got inside the jacuzzi with the bottle of wine in his hand, a drink that he missed very much.

For a second he completely forgot he was inside a prison and all his worries were gone, if he had a woman in his arms then the situation would be perfect, but the scouter vibrating next to him ended his fantasies, he grabbed the scouter and putted over his ear.

— Amond, is it you? – Turles asked.

— TURLES! – Amond yelled.

— Yeah, I'm not deaf but that will change if you don't lower your voice. – Said Turles.

— Ha! Sorry, sorry, but I heard about your fight with Bujin – Said Amond – I couldn't watch it thanks to that damn broken shoulder you gave me, but I heard it was a bloody spectacle!

— Heh, I didn't know I had a fan… - Said Turles.

— Oh, but you have many – Amond replied – Do you have any idea how many people watched that fight? You broke a record on your battle with Bido and then another one with Bujin!

— So that means Bojack is making a hell lot of money on my back… - Said Turles.

— But I am paying you back, am I not? – Said Bojack, interrupting their call. – I take you enjoyed my little gift.

— The new bathtub is alright, the wine is a little too fancy for me, but it will do. – Said Turles.

— B-Bojack? – Asked Amond, surprised.

— Amond, I assume – Said Bojack – Planning another break?

— That has nothing to do with you! – Amond replied.

— It most certainly does when you keep beating my men – Said Bojack – But don't worry, I don't have any intentions of interrupting you, as you said, Turles keep creating new records on his fights, so why would I stop you? If anything, I should thank you.

— So… you'll let us keep going? – Asked Amond.

— Of course! After all, I trust the power of my companions. – Said Bojack.

— So you think I'm gonna lose? – Turles asked – The same way you thought I would lose to those two buddies of yours?

— What I think is that you'll keep giving me the spectacles you gave thus far! – Said Bojack – Winning or losing is irrelevant, as long as you give it a show that's all that matters, and speaking of which, I already have your next opponent lined up.

— Is that so? And who is it? – Turles asked.

— Some people were not satisfied with the result of your fight with Bido and demanded a rematch – Said Bojack – So that's your next fight, a rematch with him.

— A rematch? – Turles asked – Last time I saw him didn't look like he could even raise his arms, let alone fight, you already know who I want to face, why keep wasting my time?

— Patient, Turles, Kogu wants to fight you as much as you do, your battle will come, just not yet. – Said Bojack – But don't be disappointed, I'm sure Bido will give you a good challenge – Bojack continued – You have 7 days to rest, be ready by then.

After that Bojack left the call and Turles was alone with Amond again.

— That can't be good… - Said Amond.

— Why not? I already beat his ass once, I can do it again. – Said Turles.

— I don't doubt your strength, there was just something about his tone… - Said Amond.

— There's no point in your worrying about that – Said Turles – It's my fight, all you gotta do is sit down and wait.

— I hope your confidence pays off – Said Amond – Seems like our conversation is over for today, good luck on your battle, Turles.

Turles putted the scouter away and continued to enjoy his drink in what would be his last peaceful week in the Mobile Fortress.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Rematch**

That was it, it took him weeks but Vegeta had finally achieved the power of a Super Saiyan and found the planet his target was hiding, a small planet made of Katchin, the strongest metal in the universe, that was not what he was expecting but it didn't matter, Vegeta was there for a reason and nothing would stop him, specially an army from the Galactic Patrol.

Finally one week had passed and it was time for the rematch between Turles and Bido, the Saiyan made his way towards the waiting room and waited for his name to be announced, despite not seeing Bido he could feel his massive energy, far larger than before, but still not enough to compete with him.

But besides Bido there was another source of energy, one far superior to his, one that felt somewhat familiar to Turles although he couldn't tell why, but there was no time to think about that, all he had to do now was defeat the opponent in front of him.

— Ladies and gentleman! – Bujin announced, fully recovered from his last fight – Today we present you yet another battle from our fan favorite contester, Turles!

The crowd cheered after hearing his name.

— As I'm sure you remembered, out last meeting didn't go too well, and thus one of my good companions decided to avenge my loss! – Bujin continued – Today, Bido's blood thirst is far greater than it has ever been!

On the surface of the planet Vegeta crushed his ship from the Capsule Corp onto a small building, alerting all the guards of his presence, he got out of the ship and met dozens of soldiers pointing their weapons at him, one of them recognized Vegeta.

— Prince Vegeta! – Said the guard pointing his rifle at him – What business do you have in here?

— Take me to Turles… - Vegeta replied.

— Not possible! – Said the guard – If you want a private meeting you must sign the papers and wait for authorization from the King of the-

Before the guard could finish his sentence Vegeta dashed at him and broke his nose, the guard fell on the floor screaming in pain while holding his bleeding nose in his hands, the remaining soldiers were too shocked to react.

— That wasn't a request! – Stated Vegeta.

All the guards pulled the trigger and shot a wave of energy beams at the Prince, who dodged all the attacks while blowing up the weapons that were aimed at him, without any other options, the many soldiers dropped their broken guns and charged at Vegeta, initiating a brawl.

On the Coliseum, Bujin continued his announcements, unaware of what was happening above his head.

— Now! With no more delays I present you, the Saiyan Mercenary, Turles! – Announced Bujin.

The gates in front of him opened up and Turles walked to the arena to the sound of boos and overwhelming cheers.

— And the Son of Hera, Bido! – Said Bujin.

A new Bido walked out towards the arena, half of his head was made of mechanical parts, the only remaining eye was completely empty, as if he was dead, something that ressembled a mechanical backpack was stuck on his back with pipes connecting it to the back of his head and his hands, it didn't look like he was able to talk since his mouth was drooling.

— Jeez, just let him die already… - Said Turles, almost feeling bad for his opponent.

On the surface of the Iron Fortress a massive conflict began, all the guards available on the prison against one man, Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans, and he was winning by a large margin.

— SOUND THE ALARMS! – Ordered one of the soldiers – CLOSE THE GATES! WE HAVE AN INTRUDER!

Those were his last words before Vegeta punched a hole in his chest and exploded the entry to the prison's gates.

— Now, with no more delays, LET'S START THE BA-

Before Bujin could announce the beginning of the fight, red lights and the blasting sounds of the alarms covered the arena.

— ALERT! ALERT! ALL GUARDS HEAD TO THE SURFACE! – An unknown voice announced – WE HAVE AN INTRUDER! REPEATING! ALL GUARDS HEAD TO THE SURFACE!

— Boss, you may want to take a look at this. – Said Zangya, handing a tablet to Bojack.

The image at the tablet shown an intruder with black spiked hair wearing a Saiyan armor fighting against several guards from the Galactic Patrol and blowing up everything on his way, a grin formed on Bojack's face.

— Should we stop him? – Asked Zangya.

— Stop him? Quite the opposite, let's help our visitor! - Said Bojack with a smile – Zangya, turn off the alarms and cut all the communication of the guards, I don't want anyone interrupting him!

— Yes sir… - Zangya replied, putting his orders in action.

Sliding her finger around the tablet and tapping into a few options Zangya quickly turned off the prison alarms, the guards tried to communicate with each other, asking for info, but their radios stopped responding, meanwhile Vegeta continued with his destruction.

— Seems like he's coming here… - Kogu observed – And he's bringing every guard in the planet with him.

— I know… hmmm, it would be a problem if the patrollers followed him. – Said Bojack, trying to think of a plan.

— Then why don't we keep them busy? – Zangya suggested.

Sliding her fingers across the tablet once more, Zangya turned off the energy shields that kept the prisoners in their cell, now every single prisoner on the planet was loose, giving the guards a new priority.

— W-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? – Asked one of the guards, looking at his captain – THIS IS BAD! WHAT DO WE DO?

— We do what we are paid for! – Said the Captain – Lock every door in the prison and contain the prisoners! – He ordered.

— But sir, what about the intruder? – Asked another guard.

— We'll have to let him pass… - The Captain replied – Right now he's way too much for us, let's keep out priorities in check! Contain the prisoners and try to fix the communication!

The sound of explosions were getting closer and closer to the Coliseum, Turles couldn't figure it out why that energy felt familiar to him before, but now he understood.

— Heh, is that your boss' doing? – Turles asked to Bujin.

— No, not even I predicted that such thing would happen. – Bujin replied – Seems like we'll get a shift in our main event!

Bujin got a message at the scouter on his ear.

— Bujin, you know what to do – Said Bojack – The show must go on!

— Yes sir… - He replied – LADIES AND GENTLEMAN…

Vegeta finally reached the elevator that gave access to the arena, he got inside it and blew up the cords holding it, falling straight down at full speed, a normal person would be desperate in a free falling elevator, but Vegeta waited with his arms crossed.

— IT SEEMS LIKE WE'LL HAVE A SURPRISE AT THE MAIN EVENT OF THE EVENING! – Bujin announced – RATHER THAN HAVING A BATTLE OF TURLES AND BIDO, A NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHES THE ARENA! PLEASE, GIVE YOUR WARMEST WELCOME TO…

The elevator finally reached the Coliseum and blew up once it reached the floor, Vegeta walked out of the flames with his eyes locked on Turles.

— THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS, VEGETAAAAAA! – Bujin concluded.

At that point most of the spectators had run away in fear of the alarms and the explosions, but the few left cheered at his name.

Vegeta and Turles stood in front of each other, after years since their last encounter they would finally have their rematch.

— Hello there, Prince – Said Turles – Did you come all the way here just to see me? I'm almost honored.

— Hmpf, I'm not interested in whatever circus you found yourself in – Said Vegeta – I came here for a fight and you'll give me one.

— Vegeta, did you really come here without even knowing what this place is? – Turles asked – You must be even more stupid than I thought!

Mecha Bido got between them and punched Vegeta in the face with all his might, but Vegeta didn't even budge.

— Turles… is… MINE! – Mecha Bido yelled.

— You're in the way, get out – Said Vegeta, pushing the palm of his hand against his chest.

The prince released a single powerful energy beam that wiped Bido out of existence, leaving only a smoke trail behind, after witnessing that Turles suddenly had a growing urge to fight.

— Seems like you've been training. – Said Turles.

— What do you think I've been doing since our fight at that bar? – Asked Vegeta.

— That little brawl? – Turles recalled – I wouldn't go as far as to call that a fight, it was more of me beating the crap out of you.

— History won't repeat itself – Vegeta replied – This time it will be the exact opposite! – He said with a grin.

Turles couldn't help but laugh at that.

— Vengeance is a waste of time, Vegeta, you would be better staying at your post licking Freeza's boots. – Said Turles.

— Keep your advices to yourself! – Vegeta replied – But just so you know, Freeza is dead, killed by the hands of a Super Saiyan.

— Oh, so you actually killed Freeza? – Turles asked, somewhat impressed.

— Unfortunately not, the one who killed him was some lower class scum named Kakarot – Vegeta replied – But he's not the only Super Saiyan in the universe…

Vegeta started powering up, his hair began glowing from black to a golden color, and his eyes were turning green as the legendary power came to his body, the arena began shaking like an earthquake when he suddenly turned into a Super Saiyan, catching everyone by surprise with the change of his appearance, but more than that, the power he demonstrated was unbelievable.

— So you came here just to show off your new look? – Said Turles.

— No, Turles, I came here to kill you… - Vegeta replied.

Now Turles got excited, the Super Saiyan legend was one that he only heard a few times as a kid and took it as nothing more than that, and yet, a Super Saiyan was standing right in front of him, and the legends didn't exaggerate about his power, now he had a large smile on his face.

— Ah, this couldn't be more perfect! – Said Turles – I was getting bored in here!

Turles began screaming as he accumulated more and more energy inside his body, releasing hot air waves from him that formed a tornado around him, everyone on the arena thought that it would be a one sided match for Vegeta, but the more power Turles accumulated, the more it seemed like it was the exact opposite.

When he finished his yell and reached his full power smoke was coming out of his body, for one second his eyes changed from black to red and he gained an equally red aura, his power was amazing, but it was still far from the power of a Super Saiyan, but even then, looking at how much stronger Turles got sparked anger on Vegeta.

— You had that same stupid look on your face before I broke your nose… - Said Turles – Among other bones from your body.

— You may have gotten stronger, but you are nothing compared to the power of a Super Saiyan – Said Vegeta – Your nose won't be the only broken thing on your body once I'm done with you.

— Tall words for a short man… - Turles replied.

— Enough talking! – Said Vegeta – I came here for a reason…

— FIGHT! – Bujin screamed, announcing the beginning of the battle.

Turles dashed at Vegeta and tried to break his nose with a punch, but his fist only met Vegeta's palm, who slowly pushed him away before answering with his own punch to Turles' nose.

The punch almost made the mercenary fall away, but Vegeta had a firm grip on his fist, forcing him to stay on place, Turles tried to get rid of him but Vegeta began throwing punches at him with his free hand while immobilizing him with the other, Turles had to raise his guard to block the punches.

Among the punches, Turles attacked Vegeta with a knee to the body, but the Prince had time to block his attack and respond with a spinning elbow to Turles' face, the mercenary dodged his attack, moved behind Vegeta and grabbed him in a rear naked choke.

Turles' arms locked tight around Vegeta's neck, he tried to get rid of his grip but his arms were only getting tighter, Vegeta began sweating and his eyes were getting red, it was getting harder and harder to breath, his golden hair was slowly turning black again.

— What was all that talk about Super Saiyan? – Turles asked, strangling Vegeta – You're the same spoiled prince as you were back then…

Turles suddenly felt a sharp pain on his ribs as Vegeta threw a powerful elbow at him, caught by surprise Turles accidently let go of Vegeta, who took the opportunity to turn around and follow his attack with a powerful punch to the face that sent him flying away, much like Turles did to him years ago.

— BIG BANG ATTACK! – Vegeta yelled.

The Prince wasted no time before launching a massive energy ball towards Turles, who was still knocked down on the floor, Vegeta's attack hit his target head on, all that Turles could do was raise one of his arms to protect his face.

Vegeta had a smile on his face, he tried that same attack before and did nothing, but now he knew he harmed Turles, but that wasn't enough to satisfy him, he wanted to make Turles face the same humiliation he felt years ago.

— Get up! – He ordered – I know that wasn't enough to kill you!

Turles did more than that, he took advantage of the smoke raised from the explosion to fly at Vegeta and try to land a powerful punch to his face, but Vegeta's speed was far superior to his and he answered his punch with his own.

While Vegeta's punch was far stronger, Turles manage to block it with his forehead, but his punch, although weak in comparison, still managed to hit right on Vegeta's chin, shaking his brain inside his skull.

Vegeta's vision got foggy and he felt like he was losing control over his limbs, his punch reopened an old cut at Turles' forehead from his battle with Freeza and blood fell on his eyes, meanwhile Vegeta struggled to keep his legs standing and his guard up until he eventually fell on his knees.

— Just one quick jab to the chin brings even a Super Saiyan to his knees… - Said Turles, whipping out the blood covering his vision.

Vegeta was still struggling to see while Turles calmly walked towards him and smashed his knee against his face. The Prince used all the strengths in his legs to keep himself standing and forced himself to raise his guard.

Turles had a victorious grin on his face while he slowly approached Vegeta, he threatened to punch his face with a feint and Vegeta fell for it, raising his arms instinctively, and Turles followed his faint with a punch to his ribs.

Turles used another feint to threat a kick to the right side of Vegeta's head, but followed with a left punch to the face, after that it was a storm of punches aimed at the Prince, and all he could do was stand there and take it while his body recovered.

— What's the matter, "prince"? – Turles teased – All that talk of Elite, all that talk of Super Saiyan, and this is all you can do?

Vegeta didn't answer, he was using all of his energies to keep defending himself and wait for his turn to attack, but it was clear that he was be knocked out, if not killed, if he simply waited, so without a real choice, he forced his way in by throwing a knee uppercut.

— Heh, what the hell is this? – Turles asked.

The mercenary answered to his futile attempt by smashing his foot against his gut with a spinning kick, but that's what Vegeta wanted, the damage was painful and leaved his breathless, nearly vomiting, but he took the chance to grab his leg and try to immobilize him.

But Turles didn't just wait, he tried to get rid of Vegeta's grip with a punch to the face, but before he could land the punch all the muscles of his body suddenly got stiff, and moving became an impossible task.

— W-What did you do? – Turles asked, slightly worried.

The grin on Turles' face disappeared and a new one appeared on Vegeta's face, Turles followed his arm he realized what happened, Vegeta grabbed him by the tail, the weakness of every Saiyan.

— I was wondering why you still keep this useless thing with you… - Said Vegeta, holding his tail – All this do is limit our power and our body!

— Heh… - Turles let escape a chuckle.

— What's so funny? Are you getting delirious with desp-

Turles spun his body around and crashed his elbow against Vegeta's face, forcing him to drop his tail and stumble away.

— H-How… - Said Vegeta, holding his nose – You… shouldn't be able to move a muscle!

— Why? Because you were holding my tail? – Said Turles – Vegeta, I got rid of this weakness years ago! How many times do you think someone tried to do this exact thing? Now my tail works as a nice bait for idiots who think this trick still works on me!

As part of his job Turles trained his body to get rid of this weakness, ever since he was a teenager he knew about this weakness and worked on a daily bases for years to get rid of it, most Saiyans simply cut their tails off, but Turles was taught that his tail was also his greatest weapon, and by mastering it, he would get rid of his greatest and most obvious weakness.

— But if you want my tail so badly… - Said Turles, plucking his tail off – Come here and get it!

Vegeta was furious and dashed straight at Turles, falling for his trap, at the last second Turles dodged a light speed punch and used his tail as a rope to tie around Vegeta's neck, suffocating him.

— Gah! L-Let me go… - Said Vegeta.

— I will… after I hear your neck breaking! – Turles replied.

Vegeta tried to pull the tail away, but it was sturdy and Turles wasn't planning on let go, the Prince kept trying to free himself by throwing elbows against him and headbutts, but the mercenary wanted to finish the match by killing Vegeta right there.

Vegeta was at his limit, nearly passing out, barely holding off his transformation when he took off from the floor and flew backwards at full speed towards the metal wall behind him, trying to get rid of Turles.

When they crashed against the wall the sound of a bang echoed across the arena and a dent with Turles' shape formed on the wall, and with the pain, the Mercenary let go of him.

Now free from his hold, Vegeta quickly turned around and gave the change to Turles with a sequence of punches aimed at his head and torso, he didn't even have time to raise his guards and his body absorbed all the damage.

— YOUR LIFE ENDS HERE! – Vegeta announced – BIG BANG ATTACK!

Vegeta fired his attack and point blank directly at Turles, there was no space to dodge and his body was weakened after being punished by Vegeta, the Mercenary just closed his eyes and braced for impact.

And unavoidably, his massive ball of ki landed with a massive explosion and created a thick cloud of dust, now Vegeta was laughing, he could no longer feel Turles' energy and was sure that he was finally dead.

— He finally did it… - Said Bojack.

Once the smoke dissipated, Turles was lying on the ground, apparently unconscious and with a portion of his body badly burnt, his armor was almost completely broken, covering only half of his chest and a portion of his shoulder.

Vegeta's laugh could be heard all around the arena, but he stopped laughing when, once again, Turles began moving, slowly forcing himself to get up from the floor, and although badly injured, he was still on his feet and willing to continue.

But something was wrong, Turles was clearly alive but Vegeta couldn't feel his energy, after the attack Turles changed, his hair was spiked up, like a Super Saiyan, but still black, and his eyes were red, almost glowing.

— You should've stayed down… - Said Vegeta – This way you'd still have a chance to walk away alive from this.

Turles grabbed his right shoulder and twisted it, a loud "clack" came from it.

— I'll give you one final chance, Turles – Said Vegeta – Get on your knees and beg for your life and maybe I'll consider sparring you!

Turles laughed at his offer.

— Funny you say that, I was about to say the same thing! – Said Turles.

Vegeta quickly dashed at him, ready to punch his face, but in the last second, Turles dodged, Vegeta was shocked, at his state there's no way he should be moving like that.

Turles grabbed Vegeta's arm, pulled him closer and smashed his knee against his stomach, he wasn't only faster, but stronger as well.

— You… HOW ARE YOU STILL SO STRONG? – Vegeta screamed – The power of a Super Saiyan… should be UNBEATABLE!

With a yell, Vegeta suddenly powered up even more, his body got bulky, his eyes got white for a brief second and his hair grew up even more, much like his power, he forced his body to achieve the Second Grade of the Super Saiyan.

Turles had no idea what happened to himself, but Bojack knew that he achieved what he called the "God State", a power that gives the user the energy of the Gods, alongside with a power boost, it also heals any type of wound, but it quickly drains the user's energy.

With his newfound power, Turles threw a powerful blow at Vegeta's face, but the Prince didn't even budge, his anger increased his power even more, although his body was injured, it didn't compare to the impact he received at his pride, now he was going to win, even if it costs him his life.

They got in close quarters and a brutal fist fight began, each impact was as loud as bombs exploding, creating a sound wave and shaking the whole arena, as their battle went on Turles' body was getting more and more tired.

Vegeta grabbed Turles by the wrist and twisted it, Turles tried to get rid of his grip by throwing ki blasts straight at Vegeta's face and kicks to his body, but his pure state of fury gave him the power to ignore the pain, and he kept twisting his wrist until it broke it with a loud "snap" followed by his yell of pain.

Vegeta followed with a spinning axe kick right on Turles' shoulder, which broke it as well and made his arm completely unusable, just trying to raise his hand sent a wave of pain across his entire body, but with his free arm, Turles grabbed Vegeta's leg and applied an ankle lock that also broke Vegeta's foot.

But Vegeta quickly got up and was just as bad as Turles, a bleeding cut in his right eye made him almost blind, broken ribs made it hard to breath, which was only worsened by his also broken nose.

They were both bleeding with several wounds around their faces and uncountable broken bones all around their bodies, but injuries didn't matter, they were fighting with the intent of killing one another.

Both Saiyans knew they didn't have much time left to finish this fight before their bodies gave up, it was all or nothing now, so they charged their final attack, with his free functioning arm Turles began charging a purple energy ball, meanwhile Vegeta flew into the air and got into position to release his Galick Ho.

— I want to see you try and get up from this one! – Said Vegeta – GALICK HOOOOO!

— HAAAAAAAAA! – Turles screamed, releasing his energy beam.

Both beams clashed in midair, no one was gaining any momentum, but the massive energy drain from the God State was too much for him to handle and suddenly, at once, Vegeta's Galick Ho completely overtook his attack and engulfed Turles' body into a beam of purple light.

Vegeta had won the beam struggle, and the match with it, Turles was unconscious and the metal floor beneath him was glowing red with heat.

— RAAAAAAAAAAAGH! – Vegeta screamed.

The Prince roared out loud, celebrating his victory after accomplishing his revenge.

— THE WINNER IS VEGETA! – Bujin announced.

The announcement was followed with silence, the few spectators that ddin't ran away before left during their beam struggle, in fear of getting caught in the cross fire.

On the floor, Turles was still alive, but barely, he coughed blood and his energy was decreasing at every passing second.

— So you're still alive… - Said Vegeta.

The Prince went back to his base form, descended to the floor and walked towards Turles.

— I will end your suffering – He said with a grin.

Vegeta began charging one last attack, ready to kill Turles, but suddenly Turles' body vanished from his sight and was replaced with a green man holding a sword.

— W-What the! – Said Vegeta in confusion.

A bigger green man stood in front of him, clapping his hands.

— Bravo! Bravo, Vegeta! – Said Bojack – You Saiyans never fail at giving a true spectacle!

— Who the hell are you? – Vegeta asked, assuming a defensive stance.

— Oh, there's no need to be alarmed! – Bojack replied – My name is Bojack, you can say that I run this place.

— I don't care about you or this dumpster! If you don't want to die then get out of my way! – Said Vegeta.

The Prince turned around and tried to walk towards Turles once again, but Kogu stood in his path.

— I can't allow you to continue, Vegeta – Said Bojack – The battle is over and the results were already announced – He continued – You are in my arena, that means you'll play by my rules!

— I warned you… - Said Vegeta.

He tried to raise his hand and attack Bojack, but his body was immobilized by almost invisible sharp lines of energy created by Bujin.

— If you insist I'll have to take some… drastic measures. – Said Bojack.

Vegeta tried to turn into a Super Saiyan, but before he could do so Kogu attacked him by smashing the handle of his sword against his stomach, after the intense battle with Turles that attack was enough to put him to sleep.

— Well, looks like we got another Saiyan… - Said Zangya – What now?

— Treat their wounds and put them in the underground cells – Bojack ordered - I'd like to have a little talk with them later on…

Now Turles, Vegeta and Bojack's crew were the only ones left on the Iron Fortress, every single prisoner escaped from the facility and all the guards left their posts to chase after them, they had the whole planet to themselves.


End file.
